Naruto: The Ultimate Test Subject
by Alucard1959
Summary: Naruto was stolen after the Kyuubi attack before anyone could find him by none other than the monstrous Orochimaru, who after taking him to his lab deep in the forest experimented on him for years. Now, is the day Naruto -after 10 long years- to emerge from his cell. Naruharem x Genderbender character x Rated M for language, mentioned child abuse and rape
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Finding of the prodige: complete shock and awe**

Location: Orochimaru's hideout

Date: Oct 10th, ten years after Kyuubi attack

Experiment: #502, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Condition: Unknown

In the depths of Orochimaru's hideout he stood in front of a giant rectangular glass box, a bright light shone down into the structure, and a small 10 year old boy sat in the middle of it with a far off look in his now dull blue eyes.

His hair was a very dirty blond which was spiked in every direction, he wore a white overshirt which was covered in all sorts of dirt and blood, some of it not even his own, same goes with his pants and bare feet, but the most distinguishing feature was his whisker marks, 6 on each side.

"Hello my little treasure" Orochimaru cooed, getting the slightest of movement from his little experiment.

Naruto looked up from his spaced out trance to meet the snake like eyes of his master, "Orochimaru-sama, do you need something?" he questioned with his natural monotone voice which seemed to indose a feeling of authority and strength but also a hint of brokenness.

"It has been some time since i was able to see you" the snake Sannin hissed out while placing his pale hand onto the glass, wishing to enter, "You have grown to be such a strong young man in such a short amount of time...you will be a wonderful new body."

All Naruto did was stare blankly into the Sannin's eyes, giving off the same numbness he has become accustomed too. It is so easy to drop his human emotion after his years of excel and abuse in this hell hole Orochimaru called a hideout, the constant fights and experiments, all of the rapes...something Naruto has tried his hardest to suppress.

Once Orochimaru's hand slide across the glass container something truly set in on Naruto's part, he truly wasn't human. He was a slave, a test experiment, all he was, and all he ever will be is just a tool for anothers use.

He returned to his blank stare out into the darkness of the room while Orochimaru walked back to his lab to get ready for the transfer...today was the day Naruto will lose the last piece of himself, his body. His mind and emotions have long since escaped his body, his mind now being a series of facts and paranoia and his emotions have twisted into a web of mistrust to any newcomer and the only three emotions he knows are anger, betrayal, and loneliness, nothing but loneliness.

He closes his eyes so he could hear the slight screech of pain coming from the others in different cells, it wasn't because he loved other pain but it made him humble. It showed that he wasn't the only person in this world who is in pain and that he was not alone in this little endeavor. Even though most of this people - If you could call them that - would most likely kill him if they were given the chance to get in the good graces of their god, the snake Sannin.

One noise Naruto was unfamiliar with was...sandals hitting concret? It couldn't be his master because his footsteps were soft when he walked, almost nonexistent but this one sounded like wooden clogs clacking against the hard stone outside of his glass tank. The second the load feet accessories stopped their irritating noise Naruto's eyes slowly opened to see one of the three Legendary Sannin Jiraiya of the toad sage.

"Hello, what could i do for you Jiraiya-sama?" He questioned looking at the shocked toad hermit who continued to stare at the blond like he had grown a second head. "N-n-naruto? is that you?" he questioned with an annoying stutter, Naruto number one pet peeve besides unnecessary noise is stutters, do not waste his time on the same damn word.

"Yes, that is my name. Now may i ask why you are here? I don't think my master will appreciate his former teammate snooping around his hideout" Naruto mumbled in his usual lackluster tone which seemed to only prolong the awkward stare he was receiving from the pervy sage.

"I can't believe it, you exactly the same as your father!" Jiraiya yelled with enthusiasm, forgetting where he is and now irritating another peeve of our caged test subject, load and unnecessary noises. Naruto gives off a slight puzzled look until he notices his face in the reflection of the mirror, "Ah yes, now i remember. I forgot to take of my Genjutsu" he said with a stoic expression, he raised from his seated position and made a simple ram seal, dispelling the low level Genjutsu that covered his true colors.

Other than his clothing everything on his body changed, his skin that was originally a natural tan was now pale white with large snake scales going across his body and a small patch on his neck and face, his blue eyes were swapped out with snake like yellow eyes, and the final two changes were short spiky silver hair and the trademark senju birthmarks on both sides of his face.

His face was more angler and his baby fat for a 10 year old was almost nonexistent while his eyes carried a feeling of intensity unlike Orochimaru's playful yet disturbing stare.

"What did he do to you?" questioned the stunned Jiraiya who could only hold back his sobs with his hand placed over his mouth, Naruto couldn't understand why he cared, not like this isn't a day to day thing for him. All he has known for the past 10 painful years was his appearance slowly changed from his normal blond self to this horrible patch job of appearance which doesn't even resemble his former self.

"He used me, I was his personal lab rat that toyed with. The once normal Naruto you so desperately wished to see is gone, and don't worry I knew about your desperate search for me and i commend you for being able to find me but it would be best if you just leave" Naruto said, taking his seat back into the middle of his illuminated capsule.

"Why! I will not lose you again Naruto!" yelled the Sannin again not understanding where he is, his fist were clutched to the point blood was slowly rolling out from his tightly gripped palm.

"The boy you came to find is no longer here. I am not the person you and my family wished for and i won't be, I have lost my child like wonder after the first 4 years in this place and now i am a husk of a person. It would be less of a hassle for you and the Hokage if you would just leave me here to rot." and with those cold words he turned his back on the Sannin and began staring into space, hoping the Sage would get the hint that it will become too much pain for Naruto to truly integrate back into society.

"Naruto, I made a promise to your father to protect you. Yes, once i didn't want the obligation, believing you would cut into my spy organization but now i see that i was being selfish and i want to make it right" he said which afterwards proceeded to beat the glass tank with his bare hands.

"You made a promise to corpses Jiraiya-sama, they died years ago you should move on. Like i said before i am not the Naruto you made the promise to protect, if it makes you sleep better at night tell yourself you did everything in your power to save me" He mumbled out coldly, becoming more irritated with the constant banging coming from the well respected Sannin. He turned to see the pitiful sight of his supposed Godfather desperately clawing at the capsule, trying his hardest to open it.

"Damnit! Open up!" he yelled at the container, then he started to run through hand signs, "Katon: Big Flame Bullet" he yelled extending his lungs with air and then releasing it in a mass of fire which soon connected with the clear rectangle.

Naruto only huffed in annoyance and snapped his fingers together, dispelling the rectangular prism which shrinked into his palm. Once he sees the Flame bullet still raising towards him he let out a simple "troublesome" and raised the rectangular prism in front of him and said with little enthusiasm "Particle release: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu." With those words spoken the prism shot forward into the heat of Jiraiya's Katon, once in the middle Naruto yells "expand" which it followed his order and expanded to the size of the attack, freezing it into suspended animation.

With one more snap of his finger the Jutsu started to shrink until it popped out of existence, "well, since i have now showed off one of my new Kekkei Genkai i must leave before Orochimaru catches wind of it"

Naruto said with a hint of annoyance in his voice while he walks past the dumbstruck Jiraiya.

"N-n-naruto, t-t-that was P-p-particle release" he stutters with his mouth still hanging open.

"Yes it was, what's your point?"

"Particle release is only known by two users,the Second Tsuchikage Mu and his predecessor the Third Tsuchikage Onoki. It is very rare" Jiraiya states, catching up with Naruto who was already halfway out of the hideout.

"I know, i have studied every Kekkei Genkai, elemental use, Jutsu, and Clan known to my master Orochimaru. I realized, thanks to the Kyuubi's influence and my masters disgusting experiments that i have acquired many different abilities." And with that, they were off to Konoha, to finally show the world the new twisted Naruto, may god have mercy to those who push Naruto to the edge.


	2. Ch 1 Images from the past

**I own nothing. Absolutely nothing**

**Chapter 1:**

**Image from the past: Clash of the snake blond and the scarecrow cyclops**

It was a grueling and lets just say boring trip from the depths of the forests that surrounded Orochimaru's hideout to the gates of Konoha, no thanks to the lackluster commentary of Naruto or lack thereof. He didn't even speak unless spoken too, and when he answered it was in a few quick sentences or just yes or no, he truly was the definition of a buzz kill.

Even at one of the many spots they stopped at since it was a weeks walk back to the village, while Jiraiya was off doing his "research" all the snake replica did was stare off into space without even a single hair out of place.

Sometimes when he slept it didn't even look like he was breath, he was so still and calm his body laid stiff as a board until he woke up, which was about every hour on the hour.

But, enough about the enigma known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, at this moment Jiraiya stood in front of his old sensei and long time follower of his best sellers,Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage, the father of Asuma Sarutobi and grandfather to Konohamaru Sarutobi.

"Ah Jiraiya my boy! Its good to see you" the old war hawk joyfully bellowed with a hearty laugh, happy to see his old student. Even though the two old birds were sporting their own signature grins a dark pressure has filled the air, both could feel it, Hiruzen knew that this little meeting wasn't just for old times.

"Yeah, sorry about that sensei. I guess i have been too busy to visit" Jiraiya timidly said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Soon the natural back and forth of the two old men soon dissipated and the War Hawk's cheerful expression soon turned stern, "since the pleasantries are done and over with can you please tell me why you are here Jiraiya. It couldn't be something as simple as dropping by for a hello" Hiruzen deduced with seriousness oozing from every pore.

Jiraiya let out a long huff knowing this would be difficult to explain, "I have come here because i have finished my long standing mission" he stated only to get a confused look by the aged Hokage. "I brought back the heir to both the Uzumaki and the Namikaze clan, Naruto" he stated and after those words were spoken the door to the Hokage's office opened to reveal the Genjutsu Naruto.

Believing the old Sarutobi would almost die of a heart attack if he saw the true form of Naruto, Jiraiya had been able to talk - more or less beg - Naruto to continue to keep his Genjutsu form for as long as he is in the presence of an Konoha Ninja for the time being.

The now flabbergasted Hokage was staring wild eyed at the boy who he thought was long gone from the land of the living and was shaking hands with the Shinigami, but now before him today was a ghost that he wished to Kami would be found. "N-N-naruto?" he questioned hesitantly, standing from his chair and walking to confront the fake blond.

"Yes Hokage-sama, that is my name. Now may i ask why i am here?" he questioned the old man who intern pulled the blonde into a tinder hug, which didn't bode well for him. As quick as the Hokage wrapped his arms around his body the boy's mind started to shoot images of being bound and gagged on a massive operating table and one by one being implanted with different strains and DNA with extreme precision and pain.

With a deep hiss from the disguised snake boy, he slithered out of the grip of the old Hokage and started to rush towards the window only to be stopped by Jiraiya, "Naruto! Calm down, it was just a hug" he said soothingly while trying to break through to the boy who was now having a massive panic attack.

"No! Get away, I won't go back there! You can't make me!" he yelled while gripping the side of his head while his now elongated nails dug into his scalp, and as his nails punctured his flesh the pain set off the Genjutsu, showing off his original look.

"What is the meaning of this!" Hiruzen yelled towards the Sannin after getting a good look at the newly changed Naruto who was still breaking down mentally while falling onto the floor in the fetal position. Jiraiya took one look at the fallen child and felt a pain shoot through his heart, in all of his years as being a ninja, all of the wars and battles he has fought, all the lives he has taken, nothing is more saddening than a child who is truly broken.

"This Hiruzen sensei, is the handiwork of my old teammate Orochimaru. From what i could tell is he took Naruto after his Father died protecting the village from the Kyuubi and from that day on experimented on him to create the person before you." While Jiraiya explained the trip from beginning to end, Naruto was now curled up in the corner with a cold stare which zipped around the room, trying to pinpoint any and all escape routes, intruders and most importantly his best bet to strike.

Not that Naruto wished to hurt or kill the two before him, hell he probably would have been beaten down for even trying to beat the God of Shinobi's Hiruzen Sarutobi, but ever since he could remember he never trusted anyone, especially new people.

Everytime he would meet any newcomer he would become defensive and distance, the only two things that have ever been able to get near him and understand his pain is the Snakes he summons and the Fox deep within him.

Before Hiruzen was able to confront the snake like Naruto his door flung open to reveal a silver haired masked man who seemed to be very exhausted. "Is it true? Is he here!" yelled the masked man who seemed giddy with excitement.

Before him could get another word in Sarutobi yells, "Kakashi! Can't you see i am in the middle of a REAL situation. You can ask Jiraiya to sign your collection of Icha - Icha books after i am done!" the Hokage yells with a boom in his voice that could shake mountains. Unnoticed by the silver haired weirdo known as Kakashi, Naruto has now slithered behind him with little to no noise made on his part.

If there was one thing Naruto knew how to do, it was to sneak around without making a noise.

When Kakashi turned he was face to face with the yellow eyed freak who was using a snake he summoned as a stepping stool.

"What the fu-" his words were soon cut off by a hiss from the boy. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the confused smut reader, Naruto smelt something off with this newcomer, he smelled of smut, sweat and...snake?

"Where is he?" Naruto hissed out, inching closer to the beyond confused scarecrow who intern started to back up.

"Where's who?" he questioned back only to be tackled by a now enraged Naruto.

The two were rolling on the ground with random kicks and swats coming from the two combatants until they were separated by Sarutobi and Jiraya.

"What the hell is your problem!" yelled Kakashi at the now bezark Naruto who was flailing around in Jiraiya's grasp

"You smell of him! You smell of Orochimaru!" he yelled, finally able to slip from Jiraiya's grip and tackled the Joinin through the window with the Hokage hanging from the edge of said window.

While the two continue to fall from the building, Naruto started to deliver debilitating jabs into Kakashi's unprotected face. Once the met the road below a plume of smoke appeared from the impact, when the smoke cleared they saw a deranged Naruto choking the life of a substitution with malice in his every pore.

Hiding in an alleyway was a slightly bruised Kakashi who at this point was gripping his right arm to stop the bleeding, if he had waited one more second to substitute with that log he would have been flattened on the pavement.

"KAKASHI!" yelled the deranged Naruto who now had broken the log into a million pieces and was searching for the cyclops who was now running towards training ground 9, home to must Joinin's who are training.

Training Ground 9

Kakashi had finally made it to the large field which was now being used for one of Gai's favorite pastimes, Massive Battle Royale's. Ever since he was a Chuinn we would ask Kakashi for battle after battle but then he thought, why not fight everyone in a single competition? And those the Gai Ultimate Youthful Massive Battle Royale of Youth, or the UYMBRY for short.

At this point three other Joinin's stood to face Gai, Anko Mitarashi, Torture and interrogation specialist, Kurenai Yuhi, known ice queen of Konoha and proclaimed lover of Asuma Sarutobi, and finally Asuma Sarutobi, best brawler in Konoha.

Once Kakashi came into sight of the brawling Joinins they stopped to welcome their fellow Joinin. "Ah Kakashi! My eternal rival, have you come to fan my flames of you-" Gai's traditional greeting was interrupted by Kakashi slapping a hand over his friends overly loud mouth. "Gai, shut it!" he yelled in a whispered tone, fear was evident on his masked features and the smell of fresh blood was flooding this area.

"Kakashi what's wrong?" questioned Asuma the best friend to the now historical Kakashi, who whipped around and blocked off his mouth as well. "Stop saying my name, IT can hear you", he whispered with fear still evident in his eye while he looked over to where he came from, trying to find that pale skinned freak.

"Damn, what's got you spooked?" questioned Anko who now was slipping her trench coat back on while the others started to gather their stuff as well, seeing as Kakashi's panic attack had ruined their brawl. "Shut it Anko, this is no time to be making jokes. It will be here soon, we need to move" Kakashi begged, grabbing both his friends Gai and Asuma by the wrist and started to pull them towards freedom only for them to stop and stare at his panicked state. "Kakashi, we are 5 high Joinin ninjas with our own specials that could make a group of other Joinins shake in fear. Whatever you are dealing with we can face no problem" Kurenai coldly said to the fumbling fool known as Kakashi Hatake.

Before Kakashi could warn them any feather a large white snake burst from the forest with his mouth open ready to strike. All 5 jumped from the snake's lung only to be met with their own individual jabs to the face, sending them into the dirt, once the pulled themselves up they saw their own individual snake boy whose chaotic state was becoming more and more troubled the more he stared at them.

"You all smell like him!" Naruto yelled while allowing his other clones to deal with the 4 remaining Joinin while the snake form of Naruto chases Kakashi from the field off into the forest.

Naruto vs. Asuma

Right when the large snake disappeared into the forest the four other clones rushed towards the respective opponent. Asuma pulled out his dual trench knives and fused them with wind Chakra, making the blades longer and giving a longer reach.

He rushed the pasty pre - teen ready to end this quickly only to be surprised to see a snake slither from his sleeve and slithered around his arm, quickly disabling his right arm.

He reached out to cut it off with his other trench knife but was cut off with a jaw shattering headbutt to the bottom of his jaw making him back up in pain.

Naruto used the Snake that was wrapped around Asuma's right arm as a rope and started to

spin the chainsmoker around and around until he brought him down into the dirt with a large thud.

"Katon: Ash Pile Burning!" yelled Asuma, jumping from the small imprint Naruto had slammed him into and spuded out a large amount of gunpowder which engulfed Naruto's form in.

He then clashed his knives together causing a spark which ignited the sensitive gunpowder which exploded in a intense heat which burned the area and what he thought was Naruto.

Naruto vs. Anko

"Snakes? Y-y-you're one of Orochimaru's experiments!" yelled the Interrogator who aimed her sleeve towards the slowly approaching Naruto who seemed in a trance at the sight of the woman.

"Shadow Snake" she yelled with three long snake protrude from her sleeve ready to strike but stopped in front of Naruto's chest...In fear? He touched the snakes in the head and their original black skin turned white and soon just slinked around Naruto's frame in a protective embrace.

"Anko, is that you?" he questioned, staring at the snake mistress who was now starting to back away slowly from fear, "it is you! You're that woman who was always around Orochimaru" he said backing her up against a tree and reached out, which she closed her eyes in fear only to feel a pale hand touch her cheek.

Naruto vs. Kurenai

Kurenai had pulled out a kunai and rushed the berserk Naruto who stretched out his snake like hand to grab her by the throat only for it to faze through her body.

Soon, the world started to faze out and everything became distorted for the now confused Naruto who was stumbling backwards trying to understand what is going on.

He was then wrapped up into a tree with pink Sakura petals falling around him while the bark started to wrap around his pale frame while he still seeming to still be out of it.

Out of the trunk of the tree Kurenai sensei started to warp from the bark and held the kunai to his throat, "time for you to disappear" she whispered only to feel a snake slither up her body until it wrapped around her throat.

"Time for you to wake up Kurenai sensei" and with that the A - class genjutsu exploded to reveal at least 5 medium sized snakes wrapped around Kurenai's frame and slowly making their way towards her throat to seal her fate.

"Any last words Kurenai?" the snake boy questioned, while he slowly slithered over to his helpless victim. "Just one, Release!" and with that Kurenai started to glow a unbearably bright and soon exploded with extreme intensity.

Naruto vs. Gai

The two stood there, sizing their opponent up, finding anything they could use to win this battle, and within a instant they were off with ungodly speed. the collided with all their force in the middle of the battle field, pushing everyone in their way backwards from the intense connection.

They stayed in locked combat for what felt like hours, their chakra and pure strength rose and fell in succession, almost in sync with one another, it was a true battle of warriors.

"You are a very strong opponent you oddly shaped pre - teen, but the mighty Gai cannot be defeated by a child. I will destroy you with my FLAMES OF YOUTH!" yelled Gai, pushing back against Naruto who at this point was losing this struggle for dominance.

"Shut up and fight!" yelled the animalistic Naruto who had gained his second wind, pushing back with equal to almost more strength than the mighty Gai would muster up against a child.

Unlike his other fighting teammates he had no real Ninjutsu skills other than Walking on water and walls other than that he was running solely on raw unbridled...YOUTH.

Seeing this battle of bran was going nowhere, he decided to use a more direct approach. He dug his heels into the dirt, gripped tighter on Naruto's hands and in one quick movement flung him into the air with as much strength as he could.

"Time to end this, Hidden Lotus!" he yelled, jumping into the air and delivered several debilitating kicks to Naruto's body, just for good measure. He then grabs the dazed serpent by the waist and spins in a clockwise fashion, rushing to the ground below.

He dove the dizzy constructor into the dirt only to see a blum of snakes explode out of what, he could only imagine as an odd form of substitution, "Well done Gai sensei, i see why you are feared just on Taijutsu alone, but unfortunately i don't go down that easily" Naruto hissed out. Gai searched his surroundings for anything that looked like a snake but was unable to see the slightest amount of dirt move under his feet.

"Payback time" he hissed out, he popped from the ground underneath the flamboyant green beast and wrapped him in his now snake like bottom body, "I don't like your smell so i won't eat you, but i will squeeze you to death. How does that sound?" Naruto said while he started to construct the Taijutsu expert.

While all 4 of the high class Joinin we're having fun with their own Naruto clone, the clones suddenly stopped, looked towards a huge plume of smoke coming from the battle between the real Naruto and Kakashi. Soon after the dispersed into smoke, allowing the Joinin's to take a breather.

Naruto vs. Kakashi (5 minutes ago)

Kakashi was running from the giant snake form of Naruto while it continued to his "Where is he!" while Kakashi yelled back "where's who, you F**KING psychopath!" which didn't help his chances.

Once Kakashi made it to a clearing he turned mid - air and ran through a few hand signs, "Katon: Fire ball jutsu" Firing off a medium sized fire ball towards the snake who just opened its mouth and devoured it like it was nothing. "You have got to be kidding me?" said Kakashi who was greeted with a snake tail to the face, sending him into the dirt.

After the snake reached his whole body out of the forest its started to dissolve into smaller white snakes and a single Naruto, standing in the middle of his army, "Any last words Orochimaru?" he questioned seeing his tormentor as Kakashi.

Unknown to all in this fight, Naruto has been given many drugs to keep him as calm as he always was when he was in Orochimaru's hideout and once we was released from the lab the airborne drug wasn't being administered to the snake boy, which caused the panic attack and the hallucination that triggered whoever smelled of snake.

"Alright you freak time for you to die, Raikiri (Lightning Cutter/Lightning blade)" Kakashi yelled, collecting lightning chakra into his palm to create his signature move, but unseen by the enraged cyclops was that Naruto had activated one of his many special talents, his Sharingan. Before Kakashi saw it coming Naruto had already copied his moves perfectly and had his own little Raikiri in his hand.

"Die Orochimaru!" he yelled rushing the dazed Kakashi who quickly snapped out of it and charged Naruto as well. When the two collided it was a mass of sparks and lightning flying in all directions, Kakashi was truly surprised and slightly scared that this boy's attack matched his perfectly, I mean yes the Sharingan has the ability to copy an attack but it cannot make the strenght of the attack the same, the copied attack is suppose to be weaker.

The attack ended in a stalemate, blasting both combatants backwards in a show of electricity and flare, both slowly rose to their feet and began to charge each other again, Kakashi pulling out a kunai and Naruto pulling out a...bone? Thats right people, Naruto has now pulled a long sharpened bone from his shoulder and is using it as a sword, Naruto other than being incredibly strong for his age was also infused with many abilities to make him the perfect vessel for Orochimaru.

The two met in the middle with a clang of their weapons, they continued their onslaught on each other with slashes and gashing appearing on each others body, although Naruto's fast acting healing ability took care of most of his cuts while Kakashi was running on fumes.

'Damnit, this boy has pushed me to my limit. He is at genin age for Kami sake! I guess i have no choice' Kakashi thought, reaching for his forehead protector blocking off his ultimate trump card, his one eyed Sharingan.

"Enough playing kid, i will show the true strength of a Joinin!" he yelled, sticking the same stance of Naruto, he was thinking the copycat ability would be the simplest way to tire out Naruto without killing a kid, he didn't want that on his conscious.

"Copy all you want Orochimaru, I guess i can switch up my attack a little." he said with a sly smile which sent shivers down Kakashi spine, though he didn't show it.

"Mokuton: Wooden Dragon Jutsu" and with a immense amount of Chakra and a mighty roar from Naruto a large root like dragon rushing from the ground and straight towards Kakashi who was now seriously terrified.

'Mokuton! Seriously? I can't win with this kid!" thought Kakashi, trying his hardest to dodge the monstrous Dragon, Kakashi first used his signature Raikiri to cut the head of this mighty beast only to see its head regenerate. "Not going to work Orochimaru, as long as the stream of chakra is still giving chakra it continues to attack.

This can kill a jinchuuriki, it can definitely kill you!" Naruto yelled out to his version of Orochimaru who was now very scared.

'Why does Kami hate me? Is it because of the books i read? is it because of that one time I stared into Rin's room while she was changing? If thats so I apologize just PLEASE LET ME LEAVE THROUGH THIS!" Kakashi was now crying anime tears the size of softballs and was running Gai speeds with this massive dragon following quickly behind him. Right when the dragon was about to chomp down onto the perverted cyclops it dispersed into thousands of roots and splinters, Kakashi looked to the source of the chakra of the dragon and at this moment Naruto had a zoned out look in his eyes.

If Kakashi could hear in Naruto subconscious he would hear a light and soft voice say "Naruto calm down, everything will be alright" echoing through his mind, calming the once raging storm that was Naruto's mind.

Naruto looked to Kakashi who was panting and sweating from the massive workout Naruto gave him and was about to apologize for his behavior but was silence by two words, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" and felt his head snap frontwards, dropping the poor confused child out cold.

"I think you over did it Gai" Anko said, poking the unconscious Naruto with a stick while Kurenai gave him a kick to the ribs, "Thats for what your damn clones did!" she hissed out in disdain for the snake like 10 year old.

"Well we can't just leave him here" Asuma said trying to be the voice of reason for the group, which was surprising because he is the one who normally flies of the handle in this situations.

"We could just drop him in the Forest of Death and hope something 'unexplainable' happened to the poor snake boy" Kakashi said, taking his own turn to kick the boy while he is down.

"The hell you will!" yelled a booming authoritative voice, soon after those words were spoken Jiyara and the Third came jumping through the trees. They came upon the sight of slightly bruised and battered Joinin's and an unconscious Naruto with Kakashi in mid swing with his foot. "What are you doing to my godchild?" questioned a infuriated Jiyara who was being held back by his sensei.

"W-w-we we're making sure he was out so we could safely transport him without him trying to eat our faces" Kakashi said with a nervous look on his face, he had heard rumors on Jiyara the great and powerful Sannin and if what Kakashi was feeling from him was accurate he was nothing to sneeze at.

"Jiyara, take Naruto to the hospital. I want full ANBU teams watching over him around the clock until he wakes, then you come and get me is that understood?" The hokage demands to his former student. He gave a simple "Hai" and picked up his snake like godson and rushed him to the hospital.

Now the Hokage's attention turned to his 5 beaten Joinin's, "I have two questions for you and it will be very detrimental to your health if you lie to me, understood?" he said sternly, getting nods from his subordinates, "good, first question is, did anyone other than you 5 see this and question number two, was he able to deal with all five of you by himself?"

The first to answer was Kakashi, "No sir, no one saw this fight, they might have seen me and Naruto running but other than that no" next up was Asuma who with a reluctant sigh he said, "and yes, with his shadow clones we was able to subdue and almost beat 3 out of the 5 standing before you. The kids good, crazy, but good. If he can be directed and controlled he would be a great asset to Konoha".

When Sarutobi heard his son's report he almost didn't believe it, i mean yes he must have trained in some form with Orochimaru so he could be in top condition to be used as a vessel but he was truly able to beat not 1 but 3 of his elite Joinin who can take on an army of bandits without breaking a sweat.

But then there was that line Asuma said, 'If we could be controlled' it made Sarutobi think, it was just like what Danzo kept preaching over the years, to control a ninja, to make a ninja a perfect killing machine you must eliminate emotion and control them with power.

It scared the Hokage to do such a thing, to remove a person's reason for living and make them tools to be used at his or Danzo's will, he was too kind hearted for that and he wasn't going to subject Naruto to more abuse just so Konoha could have another weapon like Suna did to their jinchuuriki.

He stopped his pondering and looked towards his son, "Asuma, take your friends and get patched up I am going to need you in top shape in the morning" he said with an evil smirk on his face.

With a slight shiver, Asuma asked, "and why would you need us?"

"Your 5 are going to go through the most hellish training program i can think of, I can't have my top Jounin being beaten by a gaki can I?" and with that the Hokage disappeared and a swirl of leaves leaving his jounin to sulk and cry.


	3. Ch 2 Snake in the grass: Progress

**Thank you all for reading my second story and here is the 3rd Chapter**

**I have a Poll on my Profile for 3 new add-on's into the harem seeing as I have already picked 3 others. Please go vote whenever and if you want send me the names of the people you have not seen in the poll and I will gladly put them in.**

**I own Nothing**

**Chapter 2**

**Snake in the grass: Progress**

As Naruto laid in his bed, sleeping of the massive ass whooping HE gave to the top 5 Joinin in the village his subconscious was working on overdrive, he was now having a special little talk with a certain fox he has tried to avoid for most of his young life.

**Mindscape**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yelled a very aggravated Kyuubi from behind it's massive bars, since the creature couldn't physical beat the crap out of the boy it was reduced to throwing objects it materialized into his cage such as, furniture, TV's, bowling balls, and even the Kitchen sink.

"What's got your panties all in a bunch Miss. Attitude?" Questioned Naruto, skillfully dodging every throw the giant fox threw at him. As he was now in his mindscape he wore a long black robe with two circles to indicate some form of snake eyes on the hood.

"You damn well what's wrong! You never visit, or talk to me, i feel like...you don't like me anymore" Kyuubi whimpered out, shrinking to a normal human size, SHE took on a human form that consisted of a yellow kimono that was in homage to Naruto's blonde hair, her figure was perfect hourglass and her face could brighten up anyone's darkest dreams, well when it was smiling, right now it was depressed and shedding a tear.

She walked to the bars and slide her hand though it only to be shocked, "Damnit, I can't even touch you anymore! Do you not care?" she yelled to the now emotionless Naruto who seemed to be in a trance.

"Kyuubi-sama-" he was about to say only to be cut off by his caged vixen yelling, "Don't give me that 'Kyuubi-sama' bullshit! I remember when i was Kurumi-chan, don't you?" She asked with tears rolling down her face while Naruto stood there, looking as cold as ever.

But then something happened, Naruto slowly walked over to his crying fox and slide his hand into the bars, not caring that his skin was burning, he caressed her cheek and soothed her crying form.

"You know why i can't be emotional Kyuubi-s- I mean Kurami-chan, I have lost so much but...if i lose you, i would lose everything." he said with a single tear escaping his snake like eyes, "besides, look at me I am a science fair experiment" he hissed out, pulling out his scaly hand and flapped his hood over his head.

"Naruto-kun! I don't care about your looks, you were the only one who looked past who i was and found out i wasn't a demon, i have looked past your outside to see you are still that sweet little boy i fell in love with all those years ago" she said trying to reach for her Naruto only to be shocked again and forced back.

"Lies! You couldn't Kurami, no one could ever love me. Look at me!" he yelled ripping off his robe to show his scarred and deformed skin.

Years of experimentation and testing has caused his skin from front to back to be covered in some form of scar and indentation which stuck to his skin, unable to come of with any form of medical ninjutsu or Kyuubi chakra.

Kurami winced at the sight of those painful scars against his pale, snake-like skin, "see? you can't even look at me without turning away in disgust and i don't blame you. All my life i have been a freak! A play thing for a snake bastard! I mean nothing in this world only to be used and then thrown away!" he yelled out, grabbing the side of his head in pain, reliving all of his pain and suffering.

"T-t-thats not true Naruto-kun I-I still lo-", "Enough! quit playing with me and admit it, you don't want to see me, you want me dead like everyone else, you want me gone!" and with that the room ran silent, Naruto on his knees staring at his reflection, inches from the cage while Kurami just stared at her fallen lover in pain and sadness.

Naruto closes his eyes so as to not see the true monster he has become, everytime he sees his true face it is a constant reminder of the freak he truly was and the man who created him. Sometimes Naruto thought that the reason Orochimaru made him look so much like him was so he would always now his life isn't his, it was distorted and taken away from that bastard.

"Naruto-kun?" Kurami whispered to gain the attention of her distraught partner who looked up to see her hand sticking of the bars, burning the last of her remaining skin. She reaches down and touches his face with a tenderly and loving rub, "I love you and you alone. I know the real you is deep down their but is too scared to be hurt so you bury it, you allow your anger and hatred to control you but i won't let it. I love you too much for that to happen my Naruto-kun"

**Reality**

With those final tinder words of love from the caged fox Naruto slipped from his own mind to be staring up at two old fossils known as the Hokage and the Toad Sage themselves. "Well, look who worked up" Jiraiya announced, getting the attention of the aging Hokage who was having a discussion with his captain ANBU who had gravity defying silver hair.

"So it seems" said Sarutobi who turned to meet the gaze of the snake child who was giving his same neutral state which gave away no will or intent, it was truly the worlds greatest pokerface in the entire Nations.

"Do you need something Jiraya-sama, Hokage-sama?" Naruto questioned, rising from his bed only to feel restraints tied to his ankles and wrists. His nervous mind was about to jump to conclusions until the Hokage quickly helped. "I am sorry Naruto, but i cannot allow you to have another episode like you did three days ago" The hokage explained only to see Naruto's bugging eyes slowly lose their panic.

"I understand Hokage-sama" Naruto answered, going back to his normal monotone voice and his lackluster stare towards the window as to not keep eye contact.

"Naruto, look at me" the Hokage said somewhat forcefully, trying to get the boy to show some form of emotion even if just a little. As the Snake child turned to meet the old man's gaze he noticed the ever so slight movement of the ANBU around him, a defensive stance to protect their 'precious' Hokage.

"Yes Hokage - sama, is there something you wish to talk to me about?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes Naruto, as you may know you have been gone from this village for over 10 years" Sarutobi said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, there's no easy way to say this but you must be first interrogated by one of our top interrogators and also monitored twenty - four seven by an ANBU for a 6 month period. After that time has passed and your shadow had deemed you trustworthy i will enlist you in the Academy so you can become a ninja of the leaf." and with that the Hokage stared into the eyes of Naruto waiting for his outrage to come through.

He continued to wait for something, anything really. He was just told he was going to be followed continues for 6 months and technically called his loyalty into question but to his surprise Naruto just gave a simple "Hai".

"Okay then, untie him and take him to Anko. After his interrogation i want you to take him straight to my compound is that understood?" The hokage announced with authority that his ANBU's seemed to feared to the very core.

As Naruto was untied he was staring off into the distance, burning a hole into the monument that held the face of the fourth Hokage and his supposed father, Minato Namikaze. "Hokage - sama, what happened to my father's money and Compound?" he questioned, still staring at his stone faced father.

"Well, as of right now the Namikaze fortune is keeping Konoha's economy stable. Since our trading system has been slowed down to almost non existence thanks to the meddling of several rogue ninja's in the south. And his house is still were it always is, just you have to have pure Namikaze and Uzumaki blood to enter." Stated the aged Hokage who was now patting in more tobacco into his pipe, and with that Naruto stayed silent and was now done with his final strap. He hopped off the bed and allowed the ANBU's to attach their chains to him as well as a metal collar, to restrain his neck movement.

**Info & Interrogation Building: Three Feet Under The Hokage's Office Building**

As Anko was setting up her traditional tortur- I mean interrogation tools while she sang a sickly sweet tone, Naruto was shepherded into the building and strapped to the metallic chair in the center of the dimly lit room.

"Ah, my new patient is here, how delightful!" Anko said joyously while rushing to see her new play thing, as she reached Naruto her joyful smile started to turn to one of disgust and fear.

In front of her was the boy she had watched be dissected and put back together by her ex - sensei Orochimaru, and he was giving her the same stoic stare he did all those years ago, the stare that haunts her darkest nightmares.

As she started to back away slowly she was stopped by her mentor in the art of interrogation Ibiki Morino who was looking down on his apprentice with a questionable look. "Anko, what are you doing?" he questioned with his cold and deep voice echoing through the entire building while Anko still had a far off look in her brown eyes.

She was snapped out of it by thee words that shook her to her core, "Don't go Anko-chan" Naruto said from his strapped down position and was now staring to the ceiling as he rimanside the final day he saw the purple haired beauty.

**Flashback: 3 years**

Anko, hold him down!" yelled Orochimaru as he was trying to stick Naruto with a sedative as his two apprentices, Kabuto and Anko were trying to hold down the flailing Naruto who was almost in a systematic trance, truly just moving on instinct. When both children pinned down one of Naruto's arms and tied it in a strap Orochimaru injected the needle ino his skin and his convolutions stopped immediately while all life left his body. His arms drooping from the side of the operating table, drool sliding out of his mouth, and his eyes know glazed over.

As the testing commenced their was only two emotions felt in that room, one complete uforeay from both Kabuto and Orochimaru, the got off from hurting others, and sadness from the 9 year girl known as Anko who couldn't help but just stare into Naruto's lifeless eyes.

As she continued to watch this for another two minutes she felt her stomach start to churn and gargle from the sight of his now flayed outer skin and her sensei poking and prodding inside the fox boys body. She started to run out of the room until she heard Naruto's parting words to her, "d-d-don't go A-A-Anko-chan" with those words she turned to see Naruto was now fully awake and was close to tears from the pain.

**Flashback end**

"Do you remember that day Anko? I sure do" he asked while taking his eyes off the ceiling and stared into the eyes of the now petrified Anko. Seeing as this disturbing transaction has gone on for far too long Ibiki pulled Anko behind him and walked to the bound snake who now changed into his original form.

"How do you know Anko, you freak!" yelled Ibiki and grabbing Naruto by his ripped up collar of his clothing, trying to intimidate him only to see the snake smile a sickly sweet smile. "Freak huh? I haven't heard that one in a while" Naruto said sarcastically, soon after his sarcastic comment he was socked in the face by the now angry integrator who was boiling over with pent up rage.

"Look here you little freak show, I will not allow you to hurt or even harm my village or Anko. She has dealt with more things than you could possible imagine!" he yelled, inches from Naruto's face he was now staring into the slighted eyes of a half snake half human hybrid which for some reason didn't click in his mind until just now.

As Ibiki stated to back up he was taking in the full picture of the demented and horrid form of the test subject of Orochimaru, Naruto Uzumaki. "I don't know her pain? Maybe thats true, but don't pretend to know who i am either Mr. Ibiki" Naruto answered in his natural monotone which continued to freak out Anko who couldn't peel her eyes off of Naruto.

"What are you?" questioned Ibiki who was now just openly staring at the snake child who was now humming a tune that was ingrained in his mind. "I am the monster created by the greed of man, I am the damned who is forced into this life because of the mad findings of one man. I am the true meaning of the Ultimate test subject" and with that Naruto closed his eyes and began to slither his hands and ankles from the restraints he was placed in.

While he was focused on Naruto's freakshow performance he didn't notice Anko reaching for a scalpel that is placed on the tray table two inches away. Once Naruto was out of his retrains and up and about he was greeted with a battle cry from Anko and a scalpel to his gut, everything in the room ran cold, nothing but an astonished Ibiki, a nervous and scared Anko and Naruto with a surprisingly neutral stare.

"Well hello there" Naruto said, grabbing the scalpel and pulling it from Anko's grip, he then yanked the small instrument out of his skin to allow his marvelous healing ability take over, patching up the small insession.

"Now Anko, you should know better than that. You can't kill me like that, i have already tried" he said twirling the scalpel through his fingers like it was nothing while Anko and Ibiki just stared at the sight with amazement and disgust.

Amazement from Ibiki just from the simply unbelievable healing factor from this child and disgust from Anko, a shiver going up her spine. As he continued to play with the small blade his skin changed back into its normal Genjutsu form and his eyes back to a calm blue. Ibiki soon snapped out of his wonder and grabbed the now free Naruto who just stood there without a fight.

"Listen here freak boy, you are MY prisoner and i will use any and all forms of torture to get out what you know about Orochimaru even if i have to pull out everyone of your tee-", "Trust me Ibiki, i have now ill will towards you, Anko, or this village. I will tell you everything i know without a fight" with those words spoken Ibiki went slack jawed.

"A-a-are you serious?" he asked to see Naruto nod his head, "well that great, i will take you to our information room and get you set u-" again Ibiki was interrupted by Naruto, "not so fast scar face, I won't just talk to just anyone. I will only talk to Anko and Anko alone" which sent a shiver down Anko's spine as she made eye contact with the snake known as Naruto.

"No way kid, i won't let you get near her!" he yelled, grabbing Naruto by the collar to try and intimidate him only to see his smile fade away and be replaced by his normal cold stare.

"Understood, then I shall keep a hold on my information and you will have to beat me to near death which, as you have seen, is very hard to do" he said, slithering out of his hold and began to walk towards his chair.

"Wait!" Anko announced, getting the attention of her mentor and Naruto,

"Yes?" Naruto asked,

"If I do this, you will tell us everything?" she questioned.

"Of course, i am nothing but a man of my word. I will tell you everything, every dirty secret, every experiment, and every plan that perverted snake ever had." Naruto said with a bow, signifying his word and honor.

"Fine, Ibiki take him to the information room" Anko said, turning and walking towards the room with Ibiki close behind her with Naruto being pushed in front, towards the information room.

**Info room**

The room was a dark and gloomy light area with a two way mirror of Ibiki to watch through and a table with two chairs. Anko took her seat while Naruto was being strapped to his, restraints around his neck, arms, legs, and ankles that were bolted to the stone floor.

"Wow, all of this preparation for lil' old me? I am flattered" he said with mock sincerity making another shiver go down Anko's spine. When she looked him in the eyes she felt the same feeling she always felt when she saw Orochimaru, cold and calculating with a hint of murder.

"Okay, enough beating around the bush. Time to get down to business" Anko announced, pulling out a pen and clipboard, making as little eye contact with the viper as possible, while the so called "viper" continued to eye Anko up and down, noticing every move, twitch, and curve.

"Why in such a rush Anko-chan, it has been so long since I have seen your stunning face. I was hoping me and you could catch up" he said with a sickly sweet voice that could give any normal girl goosebumps.

As Anko zoned out of her present state and focused on the questions at hand she couldn't help but notice his calculating stare. Electing to ignore it she started with the questioning,

"Where is Orochimaru hiding?" she questioned while indulging in one of her many nervous habits, biting down on the pen top on the back of her pen.

"How are you these days Anko? I feel like its been years since i have seen you, 5 years, 11 months, 26 days, 6 hours, and 5 minutes to be exact" he said, getting another slight shiver from Anko.

"What did he do to you during your stay. I will need detailed analysis of your mental health as well" she stated, sidestepping his comment for another time.

"Have you been eating well? You look a little thin" he commented

"I thought you said you were going to answer these questions honestly" she asked, annoyed at his dodging of the most basic answers she threw at him.

"I will, but first you must give to receive. If you answer my questions i will answer yours, simple as that" he announced with a slither of the tongue on 'simple'.

"That was not part of the deal!" she yelled, standing quickly from her chair, "this farce is just pathetic, i am out of here!" She yelled, stomping towards the door ready to leave.

"You need answers and i am the only one to give them to you, play my little game you will know all about your old sensei. Past and Present, maybe a bit of the future" Naruto uttered with no sign of emotion to read off of, he was truly emotionless.

"Why should i trust you?" she asked, walking to the front of Naruto who only stared into her eyes with intensity, the stare of a predator.

"Simple, you don't. In the world we live in there is no trust, anything and everything i say can be a lie. But, we have a common goal and lying to you at this point will only hinder my progress so at this point you must trust my word as the truth." He stated with a matter of fact tone, nothing but coldness and seriousness laced every syllable he uttered.

"What makes you think your info is valuable? We might know everything about Orochimaru and we are just f**king with you, playing with you in a sick game of cat and mouse. To torture Orochimaru's play thing!" she yelled, feeling her sanity slip with his lack of humanity and his overall cocky aura radiating off his person.

Naruto just chuckled his sickly sweet laugh and responded with, "when we came into this room you begin to shift your weight from one foot to the other, either meaning you were nervous or had to use the restroom.

You begin chewing on your pen cap, taking that into consideration and also the smell of sweat in the air determines you are either nervous or afraid.

Either way, you are in no condition to torture me which means i am in here because you have little to no info on Orochimaru's whereabouts or location.

In conclusion, I am here because you need me alive and speaking for you to gain a lock on your old master. So, i would much rather do this civilly then to continue this idiotic and otherwise unprofessional banter between us and get back to business."

When he finished his long list of observations both Anko and Ibiki from behind the glass was slack jawed at the ungodly amount of detail the child picked up within only a minute of being in the room.

"F-fine, we will play your little game. But i go first, understood?" she said, going to her seat,

"yes ma'am" he said with a small smile gracing his genjutsu features.

"Orochimaru's whereabouts?" she questioned with force.

"He has many hideouts but his top three are in the Tsuchikage's district since Konoha is still on shake terms. How have you been?"

"Peachy, what did he do to you after I left?" she questioned with more sympathy hidden under her professional attitude which was picked up by the snake's hearing.

"He implanted me with the following bloodlines:

Natural energy absorption

Mokuton/ wood release

A pair of sharingan

Bone release

A curse marks

His snake like complexion

and Particle release."

"He also trained me in his form of fighting style and gave me the summoning scroll of the snakes. His lacky Kabuto taught me all of his medical skills, even how to reanimate the dead. Not as strong as his of course, but pretty strong. I also have a high affinity for wind, fire, earth and lighting styles."

As he listed off his attributes Anko was writing down every ability and every implant he charted off, it scared and fascinated her for a child that is barely in his pre-teen stage to have such power.

"Why would he teach you all of that stuff?" she questioned only to get another smile from Naruto.

"Thats not how the game works Anko-chan, it is my turn to ask the question. Have you ever wanted to have children?"

"W-w-what? Why in god's name would you ask that question?" she yelled with a growing blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Now now Anko-chan, it is still my turn. You must answer or i guess i can just keep my mouth shut" he said with his continued neutral state which added to his cold demeanor and Anko's annoyance.

"Fine, I want kids but not now. Now back to my question why did he teach you all of Kabuto's and his styles of fighting and even gave you the snake contract?"

"Simple, he was going to use me as a new body. Having my body and chakra system prepared to use all of these powers so he didn't have to re-teach it to my body. Also, if he couldn't use my body like he planned, he was going to brainwash me to only be subservient to him and having a person with that much power is a great benefit to have on your side as a trump card." He said with a cold and calculating voice, disturbing all who heard.

"Now my turn, why do you hate me?" he question with a slight twitch, showing a tiny bit of worry and uncomfortability.

"What? I-I don't hate you, I barely even know you" she said with a bead of sweat was rolling down her forehead.

"Thats a lie Anko-chan, I can see it in your eyes. Very small details are forgotten and often unseen but that is what I live to see, all the tiny twitches and smells people give off when they lie or become nervous."

" Now, if you would be so kind to stop lying to me and tell me the truth, Miss. Anko" as the words left his lips Anko became more anxious, feeling uncomfortable with his stare and his dissection of her very actions to their base roots of fear inside her. It was true, she hated him, and that hatred started to spark fear, fear of the unknown, fear of who he was, and most importantly fear of what he would become.

"Alright, I hate you. Every last scaly bit, and do you know why?" she questioned, slamming her hands down onto the metal table, trying to spark some sort of response from him but alas he was as still as a stone.

"Because I remind you of your pain, those years you spent with Orochimaru and most importantly, I remind you of the love you gave the snake that was not reciprocated. He used you, like he used me, simple as that." he stated with his monotone voice, unknowing the words he spoke were like daggers in Anko's fragile heart.

His words began to fester inside Anko, drawing up memory after memory of her time with Orochimaru, all those times he smiled at her, all those times he was kind and caring, all lies to gain another grunt to protect him. She started to panic, her heart and mind unable to deal with the stress of those memories she had buried deep down inside her.

As her anxieties continued to rise so did her hatred, and all of it was going to be aimed at the snake look alike that set two feet in front of her.

"You think you're so smart don't you? You think you have me figured out but you don't." she hissed out, seeing a slight twitch in Naruto's eyes from the harshness of her voice.

"Yes, I hate you. I hate you so much, you sit there pretend to be normal, to be in control of everything just like him! You make me sick! You pretend to know how i feel but you never could, you knew where you stood with Orochimaru, you were his toy, his silly plaything to pass the time...But I, I was once called his daughter, he made me think that...I was loved. But, that was all a lie wasn't it? He just used me and threw me away like a piece of garbage! I won't let you sit there and pretend to know me, you are nothing but a broken novelty, twisted-" she ranted only to be cut off by a noise, a sick twisted laugh that was coming from her prisoner whose eyes were shadowed by his changed silver hair.

His laughing soon stopped and he looked to Anko who was shocked to see tears rolling down his now scaly skin.

"This is true, I don't know what you went through and i am sorry i couldn't help you back then. As you know, i was being experimented on, poked and prodded by your so called sensei while you sat and watched. And now, you have the gall to call me the twisted one? I was a victim, even though my weaker side wouldn't admit it." he said with a dark and almost insane look in his eyes. Gone was his calm and cool demeanor and now was the cruel and sick stare that seemed to petrify Anko's movement.

"W-w-weaker side?" she questioned, feeling as though the words were trying to rip their way out.

"Yes, weaker. I have noticed something about me that had transpired during my time as Orochimaru's "toy" as you put it, and that is that to save my mind, Kurami separated my personalities. One being my stoic other who you had the pleasure of meeting and me, the festering insanity that was controlled with medication and the kyuubi's influence. But thanks to Jiyara who freed me from Orochimaru's grasp, I can now speak freely." Naruto's twisted half announced with a insane smile gracing his pale lips.

"Now, back to business. You say that I am nothing more than a broken Novelty and to that I say you are right. Even though i am the insanity that runs deep inside Naruto's psyche i can honestly say we are broken. Nothing that can or will happen can fix our damaged heart, but you tell us not to pretend to know you and yet you do the same for us. You were not there, you didn't see the rest of the surgery or the many that followed, we were tortured, beaten, starved, RAPED! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT PAIN YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!" he exploded, losing his restraint over his calmness and giving way to his insanity for at least a moment before pulling back. Anko jumped back from his outburst and pulled a kunai, ready for anything only to see something she had never seen in Naruto, he was sad, he was truly broken.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." he said taking deep breaths, changing back to his genjutsu form and back to his stoic self which came to a relief to Anko, at least she could deal with this one.

Anko just sunk back into her seat and was staring off into space, thinking over the words spoken by Naruto's opposite. "I-it's fine, you were justified. I was trying to blame you for my own insecurities and pain, I am truly sorry" she said, giving a bow to the now stunned Naruto who was just thrown for a lop with her complete 180 attitude towards him.

"I think we are done for today, I would like to speak to you tomorrow on the Orochimaru subject more but right now i believe we both need a rest" she said sweetly, not an ounce of fear or hatred in her voice.

All Naruto did was nod and Anko begin taking the chains and shackles from Naruto, while he continued to stare at her with wonder in his eyes. He was expecting her to yell, scream, even abuse him but she was actually being kind to him, she even...smiled at him.

After the chains were removed he was escorted to the Sarutobi compound with the Hokage waiting on the front porch for the boy. "Ah Naruto, you have arrived. Welcome to my home" he said with a tender smile for the boy which didn't go unnoticed.

Naruto just nodded and began to scan the area for any and every exit, enter, vulnerability in defences, his usual when he enters a new place. Sarutobi gave him the tour of his surprisingly large compound from front to back, as they continued their little tour Naruto was bumped into by a small boy, not even 7 yet.

"Watch it bud!" yelled the boy to the taller Naruto who stared down at him with cold eyes

"Konohamaru! That was rude, apologise to our new guest" Sarutobi demanded only to see the now named Konohamaru stick his nose up to the newcomer.

As Sarutobi was about to yell again at his grandson, Naruto knelt down to eye level of Konohamaru and begin to stare at him, sending a shiver down both Sarutobi and Konohamaru's spine.

Then, to make it even creeper Naruto started to open his mouth, showing his snake like fangs. His mouth continued to stretch longer and longer until he detached his jaw like a serpent and let out a loud hiss. With the hiss, Konohamaru pissed his pants, screamed a girly scream, and ran to the farthest part of the compound.

"You know, that was uncalled for" Sarutobi said knowing Konohamaru will have nightmares for weeks that their new guest will try to eat him in his sleep.

Naruto started to chuckle, not a demented one or a scary one but a genuine one, a happy one which gave Sarutobi hope for Naruto, hope he could live a normal life, or a sliver of one anyway.

As they continued their walk they came across a room, it wasn't as large or luxurious as the master bed room, but to be sure it was better than anything Naruto has seen in a long time. It was furnished with a bed, nightstand, desk, and a closet filled with clothing big enough for Naruto so he could get out of the rags he called clothing.

"And this will be where you will be sleeping, I and my son Asuma will be down the hall to the right if you need anything...oh, and Naruto" Sarutobi said before he walked off.

Naruto looked to the Hokage, "I am glad you are alive, and...I am sorry for all that has happened to you" with that, he left Naruto to his room.

Naruto surveyed the area like he normally did and once he deemed it safe he shredded his clothing down to his ragged underwear, dropping his genjutsu and slithered under the bed, a trait he learned for many years. As he slipped into unconsciousness he didn't realize that today was the beginning of his new life, his life as a leaf shinobi and one of the most dangerous ninja's ever to walk this world.


	4. Ch 3 Growth:Time heals all wounds

**I own Nothing**

**Chapter 3**

**Growth:Time heals all wounds**

**Timeskip: 3 years - Ninja Academy**

"Now class, we will begin our day with the history of chakra and its-" Iruka started off with only to be zoned out by Naruto, a now 12 year old Academy student who, at this point, was the dead last of his class.

Naruto, a knucklehead the is hidden under his traditional genjutsu, taking on the image of a short stack with goggles on his forehead, a orange track suit with many pockets, and a foxy grin that he hated more than life itself.

Of course, this is still the same Naruto who took on 5 Jounin instructors without breaking a sweat. He had hidden his true potential from the Academy and the students of his class by order of both the Hokage and the council, and a friendly warning from Anko. All three were right, these children and the village as a whole would not be ready for a child with this much raw power.

Over these short three years naruto has grown as a person and a ninja.

Even though he still has his split personality and tendency to freak and/or scare the shit out of any and everyone who tries to mess with him or his new friend Anko, he has grown much more social and kinder.

He worked on having a softer side, but even though he was working harder on it, he only allowing three people to see it in his three years living in Konoha, like Kurami, Anko, and Sarutobi who he now refers to as Jiji or Grandpa. As for his training, they had discovered that his basic skill level at age 10 was high jounin, the equivalent of Kakashi and Asuma put together, now, with more focused training he had raised to ANBU levels.

It was truly remarkable how fast he had grown with a little push and focus. Thats not to say there wasn't complications.

On his first day of school which started 2 year and 6 months ago, after his probation was over he began to sercombe to something every child must go through, bullies. At first he was able to shrug of the boys nasty comments about his appearance or the scars that he couldn't cover up but one boy pushed him over the line. He called Anko a whore...the boy now has to eat out of a tub and is petrified of snakes, after that incident Naruto was expelled for the rest of the year.

Now, taking his second term of the Academy, he decided it would be in his best interest to pull back, make sure he is undetected by his fellow classmates, to make no bonds between these faceless children.

Another problem they seemed to run into more than one occasion was the civilian council. Seeing as the civilian council knows about his dark past as well as the Kyuubi resting inside of him they only have to solutions for the boy, either death or mind control, death coming from 99% of the civilian council and mind control or ROOT training from Danzo, a well respected and highly decorated Ninja in his day.

All solutions were quickly turned down by a simple vote, even though there was more civilians in the council the heads of the clans and the Hokage's vote holds higher merit.

Even though Naruto has dealt with the good and the bad, he continues to struggle to keep a hold of his sanity and at times he loses his hold, going on rampages in the forest of death, destroying everything in his path.

"Naruto!" Yelled Iruka, seeing a small bit of drool run out Naruto's sleeping mouth, his light snores being heard around the room, rising Iruka's anger to ungodly amounts. His already tan complexion turning red with rage, steam blowing from his ears and the scar on the bridge of his nose seemed to be buckling under the pressure building in him.

Unable to take this disrespect anymore he grabbed a board eraser and chucked it at the sleeping serpent who, on instinct, flipped from his chair, caught it in his hand in mid-air, and threw it back ten times harder. Now, the speeding projectile crashed into the chalkboard, missing Iruka's head by an inch, stabbing it three inches deep into the board and concret behind it.

Naruto, now snapped out of his sleeping defensive daze, blinked in surprise seeing that he was not in his desk but on top of it and crouched, almost like he was ready to attack. He looked over the classroom and saw the collective shocked faces of his class, it was kinda odd to be the main attraction in any circumstance.

"S-s-sorry Iruka-sensei" Naruto apologize, bowing slightly and slithering back into his seat and kept his now longer "blond" hair draped over his eyes, not wanting to see the awkward stares coming from all around him.

Ignoring the amazing show of reflexes by Naruto, Iruka pulled the eraser from the board and began his teaching.

The lecture continued on for another 15 minutes, once he finished the final portion of the 2nd great ninja war he ushered his herd of children outside for target practice and light sparring matches.

"Alright, you all know the rules" announced Iruka, once outside he gathered up the children in front of the three targets leaning against three different trees. "You have three targets and 10 kunal's and shurikens, you have 10 seconds to throw each weapon and hit each target. The lowest scorer shall not be competing in the spare. Now, can i have Kiba Inuzuka up at the starting line" Iruka listed off, then getting the attention of the proclaimed "Alpha" of this year's graduating class Kiba who ran to the front of the class and stood at the line drawn in the dirt.

He was handed his weapons and threw a 18 out of 20, boosting his already large ego he turned to the class and gave a toothy grin and began to yell "Thats right, Alpha on deck!" only to be tripped by a root that "suddenly" popped from the ground and retreated after tripping Kiba.

After Kiba picked himself up as to hold onto his last shred of dignity, the next to go up was Sakura Haruno, the "best" Kunoichi of the year, who scored a 14 out of 20, a truly sad example of Kunoichi's everywhere. How could this be the top Kunoichi in the field, even though they rated her on intelligence she should lose points for her god awful aim and fangirl-ish tendencies over the Rookie of the year Sasuke Uchiha, who is up next.

After the crowd died down over the now approaching Sasuke he began his test, getting a 19 out of 20 with one eye closed, show off. Naruto could stand all the other kids, the piss poor excuse for clan heads, and even the disrespect and utter bias from the teachers, but the one thing he couldn't stand was the Uchihas.

Being Orochimaru's test dummy he saw first hand the odd obsession the snake like freak had for their eyes, believing that since they can learn any and all jutsus and create the perfect illusions they were gods in a sense.

He believed once he was taken from the Snake's den he would be free from the preaching of the all mighty Uchiha's but, once Naruto met the Civilian Council he saw the "highly regarded" Council all but wipe the last Uchiha's ass to make him happy, it made him sick!

Now Naruto was "gifted" with his own pair of Sharingan eyes and to tell you the truth he believes them to be over rated. Sure, he can't flaunt the around like Sasuke could, only on fear of the "wrath" of the Civilian Council, but in any battle he was been in, wrether it be against his teachers (Anko, Sarutobi when he isn't busy, and Jiraya) or his A to S ranked missions given under the table by the Hokage he truly does not use them.

In fact, most of his bloodlines are unused and neglected in his battles unless pushed to his limit because of the following two reasons.

1). Since they were integrated into his body instead of naturally being their it takes more chakra than he wants to use, and 2). he has been taught by his sensei's that a bloodline is not as useful as the ninja that uses them. Only if you train your body can you truly get the best out of your bloodline, so he trains his body to near perfection before he began intense training for his bloodlines.

As Naruto continued to ponder those thoughts Iruka called his name at least three times before he began to yell, making Naruto jump a bit and stumble, getting a laugh from the group of children.

He dusted himself off and walked to the line, Iruka offered the weapons and he took it, readied his stance and was about to throw when he heard something, a small voices whispered "Baka" and "Dobe", "Failure", "Freak". He tightened his grip on the kunai to the point the started to crack, one of his pet peeve is mockery, behind stuttering he couldn't stand people to mock someone on the primacy of physical abilities or attractiveness, it bothered him more than almost anything in this world.

To rate another on paper thin evidence you gathered from only minutes of focus on one person is almost borderline brain dead to him.

As Naruto grew into the person he is today, be it he is still social and physically awkward at times, he has analyzed, scanned, and factored every aspect and every living creature in his class, from the type of sandals they wear to the jutsu's they know. Then, these soul sucking mouth breathers believe that only barely knowing Naruto for almost 4 years justifies their claims of him being a "Loser" or "failure"? They follow solely on his records and accusations from others in the class, sure Naruto is trying to make himself seem almost invisible but not by his own accord, he was told, even forced into holding back his powers and abilities for the sake of the people and some of the younger generations growth. How would anyone feel knowing that they can just create the "perfect" ninja by picking up children and sticking abilities into them like a game of operation?

As those thoughts ran through our otherwise calm protagonist's mind, he let out a huff of air and began to concentrate. He decided, since Graduation day was closing in, why wait till the end to show off, today and the days to follow should be the days he will always remember. The day he showed everyone at the Academy that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is a force to be reckoned with.

Unseen by everyone, including the teachers, Naruto laced his kunais and shurikens with a thin layer of wind chakra, sharpening the blades to perfection while also giving it at least a inch or two difference in blade length. He took a sharp inhale and in the blink of an eye, all twenty projectiles were thrown, gaining a perfect 20 out of 20, with the kunais and shurikens actually cutting through the durable wooden targets and into the tree holding them up.

As Naruto made his way back to the group, his classmates and teachers alike stared at him dumbfounded by this new development. Not only did he surpass the Rookie of the Year Sasuke Uchiha in accuracy by he actually put holes through 8 inch THICK slab of wood with practice kunais, which were not designed for that level of power.

While Naruto was walking back to him spot he stopped in front of Iruka, gave him a small generous smile and asked, "so, am i in the sparring match Iruka-sensei?" which was responded with a slow nod from his still bewildered teacher.

After that show of force and power by the hidden snake known as Naruto, Iruka pulled the highest scores of the aim test to the taijutsu circle, a white circle in about 5 feet in diameter and two lines on opposite side of the circle.

Starting of the battle was Chouji Akimichi, the 16th head of the Akimichi clan and the proclaimed "fatass" of the class, or so dubbed by both Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke. His score in the accuracy test was an average 13 out of 20, being the lowest score to pass, while his opponent, Kiba Inuzuka scored his close to perfect score of 18 out of 20.

They began their battle by getting into their fighting stance, originally most Academy students would use the basic Genin stance but, since they have a clan behind him they were taught their families style at an early age. Kiba, lowering himself to the ground in his beast man style, his claws elongated and his teeth baring, showing off his sharp canine.

If you look to Chouji he took a much wider stance, his feet spread out in a horse stance with his arms stretched to the side while swaying side to side a tiny bit so he can be ready to dodge with the time comes.

They began their spare and to the naked eye it would seem they were matched in both strength and stamina but not to Naruto. HIs years of going on missions and his over analyzation has made it almost impossible for him to not notice small flaws in stances, tactics, even people.

He could see Chouji was staying more to the left in his guard, meaning he has a stronger right with both attack and defense. He also seems to be more of a heavy hitter, thinking he can take his opponent out quickly with larger more destructive attacks.

While Kiba seems to be a Stamina freak, using his overall superior speed on a larger attacker while also aiming for points on the body that are easier to take down, knees, elbows, crown of the head, etc. He does have at least two weaknesses Naruto could see, one being he is off balance.

A Inuzuka's fighting style is based solely on a dog companion which Kiba is lacking, which is allowing holes that would have been filled in his defenses by his companion to be opened and leaving him vulnerable. I guess the rumors are true, a dogless Inuzuka is a dead Inuzuka. If Chouji was skilled enough, he would have seen all of these holes and slaughtered the cocky mut. His final weakness would be his cockiness, unable to see his own problems or faulties in his fighting style, leaving his open when he continues to use the same strategy over and over, thinking it is fail proof.

The battle came to a very unsatisfying ending, Chouji passed out from exhaustion and fell forward just in time to fall under a wild swing from Kiba. The momentum of his swing carried him outside of the circle, causing a ring out victory for Chouji, even though Kiba landed outside of the ring only a second before Chouji fully lost consciousness.

Naruto chuckled at the fact, it truly is a funny decision if you think of it. A ninja has no boundaries, whether they are fighting in a designated arena like the Chuunin exams or out on the field, so in real life Chouji would be dead.

His lack of preparedness and low stamina (even though all Akimichi's suck with stamina) would have cost him his life if Kiba decided to finish what he started. Don't get him wrong, he enjoys Chouji's company, truly the only person who is friendly to him in this piss poor excuse of a class but it the truth, he needs to train harder or quiet this pointless dream of becoming a ninja.

Next up, the second lowest scorer, Shikamaru Nara, who got a score of 14 out of 20 and Shino Aburame who scored an average of 15 out of 20, a basic score that most should get if they even hope to be a proper ninja. Both stared at each other, sizing one another up after Iruka yelled for them to begin.

The continued this for a full 5 minutes before both fell over, out cold.

On closer examination you would have seen several drone insects crawling up and down Shikamaru's leg and Shikamaru's shadow attached to Shino's.

What happened was at the very beginning Shikamaru used his shadow jutsu on the walking ant farm, who intern used his natural born abilities with insects to direct the insects inside his hive to attach to Shikamaru, absorbing his chakra while also paralyzing his movements. From lack of Chakra Shikamaru fell while Shino, being spent as well since he was directing his bugs for a long period of time collapsed as well.

Another round was Sakura and Hinata, two of the highest and lowest scorers in the Kunoichi division. To Naruto is seemed odd that they separated the men and women like they were different.

In truth they are not, in a battle field there is both man and female trying to kill you for their own reasons, dividing them in school will only cause more division on the field.

The battle was pretty much a standard one sided beatdown. Hinata, being the kind hearted girl she is, couldn't bring herself to beat on Sakura so she allowed that pink haired fangirl beat her around until she was thrown from the ring.

Naruto hated to see it, Hinata was a sweetheart and he saw her as a true friend but he knew she needed a push. He knows of her crush on him and he needs to break her of it, its weakening her at this point.

Maybe if she had taken her Academy life seriously he would have tried to be with her but now...It's almost graduation time and she is still acting like a shy child.

As Hinata tried to pick herself up she grunted in pain and fell onto her side, she looked down to see she had twisted her ankle. Acting on instinct, Naruto was first on the scene, picking her up gently in a bridely style and started to walk her to the classroom, all the while with Hinata blushing a deep red.

He laid her down on one of the empty tables, then grabbed a few books and propped up her sprained ankle, getting a slight hiss of pain from Hinata.

"Its okay HInata, i know what i am doing" Naruto said plainly, pulling out some bandage from his many pockets and began to slowly wrap up her ankle.

Hinata sat there silently, observing Naruto and how tender and caring he was with her hurt appendage. Sure, she wasn't expecting him to just slap a band aid on it and shove her off the table, but the way he acted to her wound, how tenderly he would touch her ankle and how careful he would wrap the bandages around her...she felt strange. Like her stomach was feeling with butterflies that she could not sooth. She was truly falling for our hero, unlike her slightly stalkerish fascination with him before this seemed to be genuine, to bad it was not mutual.

Naruto, after wrapping her ankle he scanned the room for anyone and then said, "Hinata, i need you to promise me two things" which confused Hinata. With her trademark cuteness she playfully poked her fingers together and stuttered out, "W-w-what is it N-N-Naruto-kun?"

"One, tell no one i can do this" and with that said his hands are engulfed in a green chakra, he then hovered his glowing palms over her injured ankle.

She stares wide eyed at this technique and let out a slight "eep" from shock and a slight amount of pain.

After a minute of the treatment he pulled back his hands and started to rotate her foot, seeing as he healed most of the sprain with his medical ninjutsu.

"There, good as new. It will be rather sour for about a few days but other than that it will be fine." he said with a small smile towards Hinata who just blushed and poked her fingers together again.

"T-t-t-thank you N-N-Naruto-kun, w-w-w-what was the other thing y-y-you needed from me?" she questioned, seeing Naruto pack up his med appliances.

He quickly glanced at Hinata inched his face closer to her, so close he could feel the heat radiating off of her face. Her expression was one of nervousness and shyness while his was a blank stare, no emotion or hint of emotion could be seen.

"Hinata, i want you to stop being so nice"

**Thank you for reading, Please Review. **


	5. Ch 4 Fake smiles but real tears

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 4**

**The Master of Deception: Fake smile but real tears**

"Hinata, i want you to stop being so nice" with those words Hinata's heart skipped a beat. He wants her to stop being so nice? How could she, thats all she knew how to do.

She wanted to be so much like her deceased mother that she has modelled herself after her, other than the shyness she is like her mother to a T.

From her hair to her taste in food, she is the clone of her mother and now, Naruto, the love of her life is telling her he wants her to change.

"W-w-what?" she questioned through bated breath.

"I have watched you grow Hinata, physically and mentally. I know you were ten times stronger than Sakura but, being the nice person you are, you allowed her to beat on you for 5 minutes. If this was a real life situation you would be dead" Naruto said with a still monotone and dull tone to his voice which was foreign to Hinata.

To keep who he truly was a secret he would dumb down his highly superior vocabulary and intelligence with a more child like form of talking which included but not limited to words like "dude", "nice", and most importantly "Believe it!". This is the Naruto Hinata truly knew, the loud mouth prankster who wanted to become the Hokage, an act Naruto created to protect not just him but others.

"I-I-I don't know w-w-w-what you are talking a-about" she lied, trying to have little eye contact with Naruto as possible.

Naruto huffed in slight annoyance and sat up on the desk that Hinata was on, "fine, i guess i will have to show you"

"You weigh approximately 120, give or take a few pounds but, when i lifted you, you had gained over 80 pounds which means you must have weights on your body. On closer examination i felt one of your weights push against my when i carried you, meaning you have one on your left forearm and you probably have another on your right. Your chest was heavier as well, your bust size about 34 C, large for a woman your age but the weight wasn't that, it was metal plates that weighed at least 20 pounds."

"You have bags under your eyes meaning you were up training, seeing the slight fracture in both your index and birdy finger on both hands means you have been practicing your family fighting style rather roughly. Also, seeing that the small fracture has not healed yet it means you haven't stopped training ever since it happened, even though it must be very painful."

"All of these facts and more point to one inescapable fact, you are stronger than you let on and you have been hiding your growth. I know how you feel Hinata-" After his long analyzes of his friend he was soon stopped by Hinata, who said in a whimper "n-n-no Naruto, y-y-you don't know".

She hopped off the desk and began her hobbled walk towards the door only to hear Naruto say, "you are not the only one who can follow someone home" which made HInata quickly turn to meet his gaze, her blush returning with a vingous.

After she realized Naruto lived at Sarutobi's compound she began to follow him to his house after the first year of school. Like she said before, it was a simple obsession she had over him, not a true love but she couldn't help but to follow him every day.

She wanted to see as much as she could, his attitude, his hair, his outfit which was just a god offal orange jumpsuit under his Genjutsu; she wanted to see him every day, every night, every hour, etc.

"One day i decided to follow you, i wished to see where you got that bruise on your collarbone." he stated, pointing to her collarbone which was covered by her jacket but he could still tell.

"It wasn't self inflicted in training; it was your father drilling you over and over to get your fighting style right. If you didn't he would hit a chakra point, making it almost impossible for you to focus because of the pain. He belittles you and always judges your progress with your younger sister, Hanabi who by now has adopted your father's stoic and otherwise unpleasant disposition. But, with all of these facts that still doesn't question why you continue to hide your abilities?"

His calculating gaze seemed to infuriate the small and otherwise shy Hinata, bring out a side that Naruto in his long time of analyzing her has ever seen. She soon snatches her arm out of his grip and wipes her accumulating tears away, her once shy and timid expression changed to one of a scowl.

"Enough!" she yelled, leering at her beloved which surprised Naruto. "I will not stand here and be dissected like a piece of meat" she hissed, " I thought you were sweet and kind, but now I see what you really are!"

Her anger was something Naruto was not expecting, but subconsciously hoped for. Shattering her preconception of what he was to her, she now can focus on something other than him, something that could help her not just in training but in her social life and beyond that.

She could actually find a normal person, a person who doesn't have to hold up a genjutsu every day as to not scare others. But this wasn't enough, she was angry but it wasn't enough to deter her from her obsession, he had to drill it home to her even though it hurts Naruto it must be done.

Naruto put on a fake grin and began to laugh, causing Hinata's rage to build to unseen levels, "you're good Hinata, you are the only person to look through my facade." and with that he licked his lips perversely, getting a shiver from Hinata, "you have seen through my good guy act and finally seen who I truly am. I am a bastard, a womanizer, and quite frankly, a grade A asshole. I have known all along that you were following me to my home but I just loved to string you along, leaving little hints here and there for you to cling on to like a lost puppy" he mused with a sick grin.

Hinata's scowl changed to one of hurt and depression, she had seen the hints he gave her, the slight waves, the times he sat with her after school -if only for a few minutes-, even the time he came to her rescue when a gang of Hyuga haters who had cornered her in a dark alley. Now, she hears that all of those moments, all of them were just a lie, a ploy of a sick teen.

"Awe, are you going to cry!" he mocked, slowly walking towards her, "good. I told you to get over this little crush you have on me but not because I am nice, because I am bored of you. I am going to leave you here to wallow in your self pity and then, maybe one day, you will take my advice and quiet holding back." he said, turning on his heel and headed for the door, leaving a teary eyed Hinata behind.

Hinata collapsed onto the floor, tears were now flowing from her eyes as her heart broken wails could be heard echoing through the classroom.

She buried her face in her knees that she had pulled to her chest and began to cry her little eyes out, and if she had stopped her crying for a moment, she would have notice the tiny sound of Naruto's tears hitting the floor as he continued his walk.

Naruto did what he promised, he left the Hyuuga girl to bath in her own self hatred and hopefully, her hatred would be directed towards the one who caused her this pain. Naruto was rather neutral when it came to people hating him but now, he wanted Hinata to hate him, if she hated him then she would have a goal to strive for, the goal to humiliate the man who took her only dream away from her.

Arriving back onto the training field, he pushed the confrontation with Hinata to the back of his mind and returned to his acting persona, the bumbling fool. He purposely tripped on a large root as he was coming to the congregation of kids and smacked his face on the ground, getting a roar of laughter from his so called "classmates".

"Naruto! What took you so long" questioned Iruka, slightly annoyed at the blonde's antics.

Naruto rolled to his feet and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while he gave off a 1000 megawatt smile, "sorry Iruka-sensei, I couldn't find the school's infirmary" and with that Iruka just sighed and read the next to contestants off to fight.

"Next up, the two highest scores. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha!" with that announcement, more than half of the girl student population began to chant Sasuke's name before parting like the red sea for the proclaimed Uchiha protage to walk to the ring.

Fighting back the urge to rip the arrogant smirk off Sasuke's face, Naruto walked to the ring with his hands in his pocket and a "cool guy" -as he put it- smile.

"Ready to lose Dobe?" questioned Sasuke, getting into his families fighting stance.

"Sorry, but I don't plan on losing today" Naruto retorted, sliding into the schools academy stance to keep from suspension.

Before Iruka called for the match to begin Naruto noticed a slight movement from the bush next to the arena. Using his highly trained senses he was able to determine that the thing inside the bush was a male, judging by it's smell it had to be in its mid to late 30's with a hint of desk polish, the type that can only be found in the council room.

It must have been a council member spy or quite possible a council member itself. It wasn't a surprise really, Naruto was used to being watched or rather stocked by the council so he wouldn't use his hidden potential and for them to keep him on a tight leash.

"Ready?" Iruka asked both boys, once he saw them both nod he dropped his hand and yelled, "begin!" Releasing them on each other like a pack of dogs.

Sasuke was the first to move, he rushed Naruto who was pretending to be to slow to keep up with his movements. Sasuke quickly reached Naruto and delivered a barrage of sloppy kicks to Naruto's crossed arm defence.

Naruto let out a grunt with every kick that impacted his arms so the people around him believed his incompetence.

"This is just pathetic" He thought, seeing how weak the "rookie of the year's" kicks were, and he started to question the accuracy of the school system.

"Come on Naruto-baka! Are you going to even try?" questioned the smug Sasuke, who stopped his succession of kicks and dropped low, then sweeped Naruto's legs leaving him suspended in the air for a few moments.

Using this time to his advantage, Sasuke jumped in the air and brought down an axe kick on Naruto's exposed ribs, sending him down to the ground.

"that was just pathetic Naruto. Hell, I bet that loser Hinata would give me a better fight" Sasuke laughed out, now grinding his heel in Naruto's ribcage, unaware of Naruto's growing rage.

In one swift motion, Naruto's tolerance snapped and blinded him to all around, including the Council rep. who hid in the bushes.

He sprang to his feet, grabbing hold of Sasuke's ankle and lifted it in the air making him have to rely on just his other foot. Naruto then delivered several hard jabs to the boy's pressure points with a thin invisible chakra scalpel, cutting off any use to those body parts.

Still holding onto Sasuke's leg he delivered the final blow with a palm to his chest, sending him out of the ring and into a near by tree with force.

"Winner Naruto" Iruka shockingly said, ready to lift Naruto's hand in victory only to see the now enraged Naruto jump on the downed Sasuke and proceeded to punch him again and again, denting the ground with his strength.

Just as Naruto began to pound away at Sasuke, Hinata emerged from the room and was dumbfounded at the sight. Naruto, the faker who just destroyed her dreams, was not just defending her but beating the man who insulted her miraculously without a second thought.

Her emotions, already being fragile, were becoming more and more unstable, on the one hand she had just heard that Naruto was using her for his own sick kicks, but now he was pounding the face in of another who mocked her.

It was all so confusing to the Hyuga Heiress that she kept her mouth shut and became one of the spectators of this well deserved beat down of the cocky tit sucker of the citizen council, Sasuke Uchiha, who at this point was crying like a bitch!

Before the rampaging Naruto could deliver the final blow he was stopped by his sensei Iruka, who surprisingly, had a hard time holding back Naruto's fist from crushing Sasuke's throat.

"Naruto, thats enough! You won!" Iruka yelled, trying to break through Naruto's blockades from the outside world only to hear something chilling from his student.

"No, it's not over until this man pays for what he has said! He must pay with his life!" Yelled Naruto, raising his foot into the air and ready to bring it down on the unconscious Sasuke only to have his foot caught by someone rather…..unexpected.

Standing on the tree the were next too was Anko, the snake mistress of Konoha, who was now holding onto Naruto's ankle keeping him from killing the last Uchiha…..other than Itachi of course.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" she questioned with disappointment dripping from every syllable.

All Naruto did was leer quickly at his "friend" and pulled his limbs from Iruka's and Anko's grip, turning on his heel, and began to jump off into the distance, leaving behind a shocked and fearful group of soon-to-be graduates.

"What the hell was that?" questioned Iruka, staring at the direction his favorite student was heading.

"That, my dear Iruka. Is who Naruto truly is" before Anko could try and smooth things out, Danzo emerged from a bush, followed by his two root ninjas by his side like the loyal dogs they are.

"What are you trying to say Danzo-sama?" Iruka questioned, "I have never seen Naruto act like that".

"That dear boy, is because we have kept him on a short leash up until now. It seems he is becoming more restless and disobedient" Danzo explained with his usual monotone voice that sounded like he was bored or even uncaring of the situation.

"He is not a dog Danzo! He is a human being and he can make mistakes" Hissed Anko only to get the stink eye from the cyclops ROOT leader.

"Learn to hold your tongue when you are around your better Anko. You will live longer" Danzo threatened. He then brushed off the interrogator and took the confused teacher into his office to explain the ins and outs of what just happened and why Naruto was being watched by many different council members and their subordinate.

While Danzo was busy trying to pull Iruka to his side, Anko was off doing something important, like trying to find where the snake like viper disappear to.

"Come on, where is he?" Thought Anko, scanning the area from atop a very large building in the heart of Konoha's market distract, unable to see hide nor hair of "her Naruto", as she so eloquently puts it.

After that interrogation session with Naruto three years ago she had grown close to him, since they did have similar background. They had a lot in common and even similar stories, all through Naruto's always being darker and more gruesome than hers. Over those three years she had begun to look at him in a different light, not like brother or sister, not even like son and mother, but as a young healthy woman looks at an even younger man.

She had finally became the textbook definition of a Cougar, and the sad thing about it was is she wasn't afraid to show it, but in typical Anko style, she like to make her boy toys conflicted and confused, unable to read her advances properly and just end up with a headache.

But Naruto was different, after telling Anko about his "special" connection with the demon inside known as Kurumi, she has had to up her game to try and push out Kurumi. Now Anko didn't want Naruto to not talk to Kurumi or have a relationship with her, but she wasn't a sharer and she also like competition a little too much.

As Anko continued to ponder on her three years with her little train wreck, she was unaware that the man she was looking for was sitting on a ledge, feet away from her, talking to the same girl she was trying to box out.

**Thank you for reading. I wanted to address a few things before I do another chapter. It has come to my attention from a few people who have reviewed my story that it seems Naruto is to boring or emotionless. I wanted that to be apparent for the simple reason that many people that have gone through problems and turmoil such as abuse have a tendency to be cold and heartless. I am sorry if my story has not reached your expectations but I will not change him, he will lighten up in later chapters and show more emotions but right now he is still going to be cold.**

**Thank you those who have given me constructive criticism, everything you say to me is taken under special consideration and incorporated into my story.  
**

**Please Review!**


	6. Ch 5 Flashback and panic attacks

**Chapter 5**

**Flashback and panic attacks: The lullaby of a sad boy**

**I own Nothing **

"Naruto-kun, what's bothering you?" Kurumi questioned, wrapping her arms around her man's mental body, while she kept an eye out on Anko, who was awfully close to HER Naruto.

"It's nothing Kurumi-chan, It's just….." Naruto trailed off, ready to stand only to be pulled back down into Kurumi's embrace with her impressive*cough* *cough* perks pushing against his back.

Over the short time she has seen Anko and been freed from her cage, she couldn't help but become jealous every time that snake temptress put her scaly hands on her Naruto-kun. Not saying Kurumi had any problems with the person Anko is, and she even wanted to thank her for giving her back her old Naruto, the one who was open and honest, and who was even a little perverted at times.

But, like any queen she is protective of her mate and Naruto was HERS, she claimed him first and he will stay where he belongs, in her arms and soon enough, in her bed.

"You can tell me anything Naruto-kun, I won't tell a soul." she purred, "But, If I so happen to tell, I think I would need to be punished, would you be….up to it?" She questioned in a sultry voice, drenched with lust for the snake boy.

Naruto blushed, but began to explain his problems to his beloved fox, "It's just I can't stand the council, or Sasuke, or anyone out there. They all want me to wear a leash, to be tied down and controlled like an animal, but I'm not!" he hissed, balling his fist in anger with enough pressure to draw blood.

Seeing as her Naruto was in such a confused and hurt state, she did what she thought was best and kissed her beloved tenderly on the lips, blowing away any of the dark thoughts that Naruto was pondering off.

At first he was taken by surprise, he had never been one for kissing since he hates physical contact with anyone, but with Kurumi it felt like a shockwave rushing through his body, reviving and stimulating every sense and nerve in his body.

Not wanting to be outmatched he began to kiss back, and with his added vigour the kiss started to become heated. Kurumi pushed Naruto onto his back, now she layed on top of him with his wrist pinned down by Kurumi while she continued to kiss him hungerly.

This action began to jare memories from his repressed mind, times he was forcible strapped to a operation table, the time he was held down in his cell by for girls -empowered with curse marks- and proceeded to have their way with him. Just as Kurumi reached to his pants he let out a scream, now being flooded with images and painful sensations from his time as a test dummy.

Before Kurumi knew what was happening she was thrown from Naruto's body and landed a few feet from the convulsing boy. She was about to run to his side only to see four roots crack the surface of the floor and incase him in a forest dome, effectively sealing him in.

"Naruto-kun? Can you hear me?" Kurumi questioned, worried that she might have hurt her precious person only to hear light grunts coming from inside the dome, he was hyperventilating.

Every time Naruto had a flashback or a panic attack like he is having right now, he locks himself away -either in his mind or physically like a wooden dome like he is now- and begins to try and block off the memory, hoping to get some relief even if just for a few days.

Even though he is making progress physically, mentally he is still the same cold, calculating, broken man he was 3 years ago. He has put on a mask for all to see, from his godfather Jiraya, to his beloved Anko and Kurumi, who started to believe he was showing good progress into becoming a normal citizen.

In truth, he can never be normal. His scars run to deep and they have been left to fester for far too long.

In his darkest times he had Kurumi, the only person -technically demon- that would ever listen to him at a young age, but thanks to Orochimaru, one day while Naruto was sleeping Orochimaru sealed off enough of Kurumi's influence to keep her muzzled.

Only thanks to Jiraiya one year ago was she able to be set free from the seal and allowed to roam free in Naruto's mindscape.

Speaking of Kurumi, she was now sitting next to cocoon of roots and leaves as she began to sing Naruto's favorite lullaby ever since he was a kid.

**Lacrimosa dies illa,**

**qua resurget ex favilla**

**judicandus homo reus.**

**Huic ergo parce, Deus:**

**Pie Jesu Domine**

**(dona eis requiem. Amen.) ****

**Ah! that day of tears and mourning!**

**From the dust of earth returning**

**man for judgment must prepare him;**

**Spare, O God, in mercy spare him!**

**Lord, all pitying, Jesus blest,**

**(grant them thine eternal rest. Amen)**

**(Song from Lala, -man)**

This song, a lullaby heard echoing through the hallways of Naruto's cells was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. It was only played by flute at the time but Naruto decided in his spare time to come up with words, and came up with the song that Kuruma sang to him every night she could when he was trapped in that hell hole.

It reminds Naruto of one of the very few memories he has that are good about his imprisonment.

**Flashback**

A 5 year old Naruto sat in his clear cell, balled up under his bed as to not draw any attention to his shaking form. his clothes were two sizes too big since he was malnourished, his hair, once a golden blonde, now brown because of the massive amount of dirt and grime he has lived in. His face stained with tears and dirt as he continued to whimper and sob over his predicament. After another long day of painful experimentation Naruto was thrown into his cage and left to heal with not even a single word spoken by his tormentor.

As he continued to cry he soon tired himself out and fell into a deep sleep. He opened his eyes to see he was in what seemed to be a dimly lit sewer which was ankle deep water, or knee deep if you were Naruto's height which was small for a 5 year old since he wasn't feed properly and at times he wasn't feed at all.

Not sure of what to do, Naruto began his long walk through the knee deep water and soon came across a large bar cage, with the Kanji for "Seal". Being the curious boy Naruto was at that age, he continue to walk towards the bars until he squeezed his way through the bars, which wasn't so hard since he was like a skeleton at this point.

Once he was passed the bars he heard a deep growl followed by hard and ground shaking footsteps coming from the darkness.

Naruto quickly did what his instincts naturally told him to do, he bunched up into a ball and dropped down onto the floor, covering his vital organs and tender scars to make the beating hurt less. As the footsteps stopped, mere inches from the boy, Naruto peared out of his protective ball and looked to see what was this thing that felt like it was hovering over him. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw a towering fox on its hind legs, staring down at the boy with red bloodshot eyes and bared teeth, sharp enough to rip through metal like it was paper.

Before Naruto could respond to this new development, the fox leaned it head down and delivered a mighty roar, opening its mouth and showing the boys it's gigantic teeth as the roar radiated through the cage.

Petrified by the foxes action, Naruto just stared at it with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

Believing the boy was scared enough, the fox turned on its heel and began to walk back into the darkness. As soon as the fox took its first steps back towards the corner something attached itself to it's tail, it brought the tail in front of it's nose and saw it was none other than Naruto, clinging onto the tail for dear life.

**"Let go of me"** the fox growled, shocking Naruto even more.

"Y-Y-You talk" Naruto stuttered, using his limited vocabulary to try and piece together a coherent sentence and failed miserably.

Seeing as Orochimaru doesn't see any point in educating a vessel he kept Naruto as dumb as a rock, or incompetent enough to where he won't ask questions if the vessel has to become a helper like Kabuto.

The fox just bared its teeth in another growl and proceeded to shake its tail rather roughly until the boy's lack of muscle caught up to him, sending him to the ground with a hard thud.

The fox just huffed at the boy's pathetic attempt and started to walk again.

"F-F-Fox" The boy whimpered, getting the attention of the giant.

**"What!"** It hissed

"Y-y-you fox" He said, raising from the water and began to stumble towards the fox as it started to back up bit by bit.

**"Yes, I am. What's it to you?"** It questioned, stopping and lowering itself into a pounce stance, ready to scare the boy or eat him if necessary.

"What's fox name?" He questioned, not stopping once he noticed the fox switching positions.

**"It doesn't matter. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"** It roared, sending a shockwave at the boy that smashed him into the neighboring wall, "Baka!" The voice hissed, turning to go towards it's destination.

"W-w-w-what's fox-" The boy whimpered only to be cut off by vomiting up his own blood, "what's fox name?" he finally questioned one more time, again starting to walk towards the fox who began to growl at his persistence.

**"You don't deserve my name, you filthy monkey!"** The fox bellowed, rushing the small boy who seemed unaffected by her outburst.

Before Naruto knew what hit him, The fox began to spin while using her tails like battering rams, disturbing the water and soon forming a whirlpool look, that mesmerized Naruto. The amazed 5 year old was soon met with a large tail across his face, sending him against the bars which he smashed into and fell to the ground with another nasty thud.

Naruto started to get up only to be pinned by a furry paw, nails dug into the ground to keep Naruto tightly secure in the area.

**"Hate me!"** yelled the fox, push down on the boy's stomach, opening up the sutured up scars on his stomach, releasing them for real in the outside world.

As the boy screamed in pain the fox began to cry uncontrollably, it didn't seem like it was voluntary since the fox's menacing stare stayed the same. **"Hate me already!"** It yelled, taking on a more feminine tone,** "I want you to know suffering. I want you to see what I see, hear what I hear, and feel what I feel!"** she yelled at the boy, slowly shrinking to the size of a normal fox that now stood on Naruto's chest, tears streaming down it's fur.

**"Please, hate me"** she whispered, **"I did all of this to you. If it wasn't for me….you would be normal, with family and friends. So, just hate me please!"** The fox hissed, staring Naruto in his milky blue eyes, hoping to see some kind of hatred or anger but was surprised at what she really saw.

Naruto was actually smiling, a small one but it was still a smile, he then began to raise his blood soaked arm up and began to lightly pet the fox who, on instinct, began to purr.

"N-N-Naruto can't hate f-f-fox. N-Naruto like fox" He said lowly, seeing as he was in a huge amount of pain from this beat down.

The fox continued to cry until her legs gave way and she collapsed onto Naruto, burying her face into Naruto's bloody shirt and let out one last scream of sadness which released the heavy waterworks.

They stayed like this for what felt like hours, the 5 year old Naruto comforting a demonic presence that rested on his chest like some regular house cat, but Naruto didn't mind, in fact he quite enjoyed it. This is the only gentle physical contact that he has had in his entire life, most of the time he was beaten and abused by anyone he would let near him, even though five seconds ago this fox was ready to kill Naruto, he felt an underlying problem in the fox, a problem that only he could solve by letting her get it out.

**"I hate you, Naruto Uzumaki"** The fox whispered after another 15 minutes of silence, **"Why"** she questioned, **"why can't you just hate me like everyone else. Why do you have to try and know my name, or know anything about me? I am just a demon"** her words cut deep into her psyche, bring up her deepest and most hated memories.

But, only when Naruto put his hand on her head did those awful memories fade. She looked to the blonde who was still smiling and couldn't help but wonder, she had seen his life on the outside, she has seen the abuse, and yet he can still smile?

"N-N-Naruto could never hate fox l-l-lady." He spoke, shocking the fox. He was the first to actually understand that she was, in fact a female fox.

"W-w-w-whats fox's name?" Naruto questioned once again, slowly raising up while using the bars as a support beam for his back.

**"K-Kurumi"** she stuttered, sliding into the 5 year old's lap.

"Pretty name" he uttered, "c-c-can K-K-Kurumi be Naruto's friend?" he questioned with the sweetest smile and a fragile voice.

Kurumi was shocked at the question, she had never been a person friend. Hell, not five minutes ago she was trying to murder this boy and now he wanted her to be his friend, he must have gotten hit harder than she had thought.

Not wanting to be hurt again, she decided to test the boy's offer by showing him something she had never shown anyone, living or dead.

**"Fine, I will be your friend."** she started as Naruto gave a large foxy grin, **"But, before you say anything, I have to show you something. It's something that I have never shown a single human before"** she uttered before a bright red light engulfs her small fox body.

As the light brightened, the small body of the fox started to morph, the hind legs of the fox lengthened and inside of the backward knees they switched to front ones. He front legs did the same, growing 5 digits on each hand, and the slender frame of a fox soon box out into a womanly hourglass figure.

Last but not least, the fur that covered the fox now reseted into her body and hair grew from her scalp, creating a bright red mane of wild hair that seemed to move on its own with the same rhythm of the fox's nine tails that seemed to not be changed from the transformation.

The light died down to reveal a heavenly woman who couldn't be more than 20 with long red hair, blood red eyes and sharp canines, but what really drew Naruto's attention was her naked form….it was covered in scars.

"Now do you see Naruto?" She questioned, using her arms to cover up her scars, "Over my long life on this planet I have come across horrible creatures, men and women alike. Who have used me for their own personal desires, my body is a testament to my trails. What person in their right mind would want a monster like me." She then dropped to her knees and started to sob, once again being drawn into her depression.

He sobs soon stopped when her fox ears twitch from a sloshing sound coming from the direction of Naruto. She looked to the boy and saw he was shirtless and was walking over to her, handing her his slightly bloody T-shirt.

"Put on, don't want friend to get cold" Naruto smirked while Kurumi was dumbfounded, she just told him and even showed him her scars and he wasn't even deterred. She then looked at Naruto's body and she was shocked to see he was also covered in his own set of scars, some open some closed, some old and some new, it was a collection of scars all around his body from his forehead to his toes.

What was odd about this whole thing was, there was patches of snake scales coming over parts of Naruto, on on his left pec, another on his right shoulder, it goes on and on around his body.

She took the shirt and seeing as Naruto was only 5 it was tight on her -and her very large *cough* perks *cough* didn't help with the tightness-.

She then got an idea, since she is immortal she was given the ability to pick what age she wishes, at this point she was 23 but, if she wanted to, she could be any age she wanted, from 1 to 100.

She soon shrunk to her 5 year old form and giggled at the look Naruto was giving her, his jaw had slammed to the floor and his eyes were about to bulge for his skull.

"Oh, so when i change from a gigantic fox demon to a small fox, then to a 20 year old you just shrug it off. But, when I turn into a 5 year old you're stunned beyond words. Make up your mind kid" she joked, only to have Naruto pull her into a tight hug.

"I have friend" he mumbled, rubbing his face in the foxes underdeveloped chest, getting a blush from her.

She then smiled and hugged Naruto back with as much love as she could muster, "Yes Naruto, you have a friend" she then pulled away just enough so she could give Naruto a innocent peek on the cheek.

Naruto quickly touched his cheek and was soon covered in a blush, "w-w-what that for?" Naruto stuttered, feeling awkward about the whole situation.

"That my friend" she hummed, inching closer to Naruto's blushing face, "was a kiss. A kiss to thank you for what you did for me today" she was about to turn and walk back to her din only to be stopped by Naruto grabbing her by her hand and spinning her to face him.

Quickly, before Kurumi could react she was kissed dead center on the mouth. The kiss was rather rough thanks to his chapped lips but the warmth and care she felt surge through her body kept her there and even made her want more. She then grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss, while Naruto mimicked her action making it even deeper, if that was possible.

The two adolescence soon detached themselves for air and looked at each other with a blush rising on their features.

"W-w-w-what was that for?" Kurumi questioned, twiddling her index fingers together in a cute yet embarrassed fashion, Naruto just smirked and said without missing a beat.

"It was kiss, thank you" he said with a cocky smirk.

**Flashback end**

Naruto soon snapped from his panic attack. He always loved that memory, it pulled him from his darkest of times, it is one of the only things he keeps locked away for special occasions.

After the lullaby ended he decided it would be best if he stopped his pouting and brooding and face not just his beloved Kurumi, but Anko who he can sense he's really close. He dropped his wood style barrier and was tackled to the ground by Kurumi, who had tear stains on her cheeks.

"Naruto-kun" she uttered, "I am so, so, so, sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, or bring up any bad memories. I am a horrible excuse for a girlfri-" But her self-loathing sentence was cut short from a smoldering kiss from her so called "boyfriend" which wiped her memory clean of what she was about to say. They stayed that way for a few minutes till the separated for air, at which point Naruto brushed a strand of red hair from his beloved's face.

"It wasn't your fault Kurumi-chan, I just need to learn to become more comfortable with physical contact. I am sorry if I worried you" he said, kissing her cute little nose which got a giggle from the demon queen.

"It's fine Naruto-kun, take all the time you need" Kurumi mused, "because I am not going anywhere. You're my Naruto-kun, always remember that" she said, giving him one last kiss before his mental body started faded away, bring Naruto back to the present. Before he completely faded from sight he whispered something in his beloved's fox ear, something that made her heart pound and her knees weak, "And you remember that you will always be my Kurumi-chan".

**Reality:**

As Naruto opened his eyes he saw clear blue skies, ravens flying high above, a pair of breast that were being covered by a fishnet blouse…..I wonder which one seems out of place.

"Hey there Naruto-kun, you done talking to Kurumi-baka?" she questioned, looking down on Naruto wakened form which a minute ago was sprawled out on the ledge, many of times close to falling off.

"Don't call her that Anko, she has been twice as helpful to me today then you have" Naruto huffed out, jumping from the ledge and landing on a windowsill, then backflipping to the next building a few feet away.

As he landed, Anko was already there, sitting on a chimney with a cute pout, "Aww, don't be like that Naruto-kun." she whined, but her plea fell on deaf ears as Naruto ran past her and jumped to the next building.

"Naruto, will you just wait and hear me out!" Anko yelled, seeing Naruto stop in his tracks and turn to her.

"Fine, you got 5 minutes" he said, seeing Anko in mid jump.

She landed on the building and began her explanation, "Look, I know you want me to be on your side but, as a ninja of Konoha I have to enforce the law, even if I don't want you." She stated, "If you had killed Sasuke you would have been tried and sentenced before we were done with the paperwork. I saved your sorry ass and I don't even get a thank you?" Anko mused, crossing her arms and glaring at her long standing friend.

Naruto let out a huff and softened his features from a glare to his neutral mask that everyone has become accustomed to. "I know Anko, I know" he mumbled, "but you didn't even try to understand my side, I know you had to stop me but you have no idea what I was about to do." He stated which got a confused look from Anko.

"You were going to crush his skull in with the heel of your boot, you didn't really leave much room for interpretation in a high tension situation" she stated with a light smirk which seemed to annoy Naruto.

"Who said I would crush his skull?" he questioned, "If you followed the arch of my boot heel, you would find that I was aiming for his right arm. I was just going to crack the elbow, leaving the limb useless for a while." He explained, only getting a sigh from Anko.

"It doesn't matter where you were aiming, baka!" Anko sighed in annoyance, "The council will still be furious with you! They have already called for a meeting about your outburst and how to punish you" she said, rubbing her temples in frustration. "Not only did you break your promise to the council for you to hide your true potential, but you also assaulted Sasuke, their "precious Uchiha", I don't think me or Sarutobi can save you from a punishment this time."

Anko looked towards her boy toy to only see his same neutral face, unmoving and uncaring about the situation. "Hai, Anko-sama. Best not keep the council waiting." Naruto said, turning on his heel and walk towards the edge of the building before he leaned over until he fell from the roof, only to catch himself onto a incoming ledge and push off, heading towards the council building.

Anko just stared at the jumping Naruto, soon disappearing from her sight. _"Naruto-kun, I am truly sorry. But, that was for your own good."_

**Thank you for reading and please review. I have stopped the poll for the last three people to be put in the Harem of this story and the whole harem is...**

**Anko**

**FemKyuubi**

**Mei**

**Shizune **

**and Ayame**

**Also, I would like to clear something up. I know most would think that I was going to put Hinata into the Harem, and trust me, I love that pairing than most of my family but I will not be. I believe the Naruto I am trying to depict here would not be the person Hinata would be looking for, she might be paired with Shino or someone, but not Naruto. ****Thank you for your votes and I hope you have enjoyed my story.**


	7. Ch 6 Whats a special Genin?

**Chapter 6**

**Council, old people, and sentencing: Whats a special Genin?**

**I own nothing**

As Naruto rounded the corner to the council room in the Hokage tower, he couldn't help but think on what Anko had said. Even though it hurt him to see someone he trusted to flip on him he knew deep down that she was right, he allowed his emotions to guide his actions -something he has never let happen- and it might cost him his freedom today.

He will probably be put on probation once again and being thrown from his spot in the genin exam or maybe Ninja academy all together, keeping him from ever becoming a ninja.

Letting out one last sigh, he pushed the double doors open and walked into the stuffy room, filled with old crabs and stuck up old men/ women just waiting to screw someone over, mostly Naruto was their plaything.

The first Naruto noticed was three of the most annoying and hateful council members he has ever met in his life.

First was the intolerable Donzo, a old school war hawk who believed in his cause, creating emotionless zombie ninja's known as ROOT agents. He even offered -more like demanded- for Naruto to be in his ROOT assignment the first year Naruto came to Konoha, but seeing as Naruto was under the roof and protection of the Sarutobi clan he was Hiruzen's responsibility, leaving Danzo to fester in his own missed opportunity.

Next was the clan head of the stuck up Hyuuga clan, Hinata's father Hiashi Hyuga, a broad and rather calculating man who seemed to have a hard on to stunt Naruto's growth as a ninja.

The final one who seemed to have an uncomfortably fascination with the snake child was a special Civilian Council, Mebuki Haruno, a pink hair replica of her annoying daughter Sakura, except with bigger breast and thighs that she uses to her advantage…...a lot.

She was the spokesperson for the Civilian council and the poster child of kissing ass to get what she wants for her and her daughter, even if she has to do some…...favors.

"Ah, Naruto-kun" the Hokage started, standing at his post in front of the council, "now that we are all here, we will cut to the chase"

Sarutobi's old features showing much annoyance for what was about to happen. Even though he was the main decision holder in every meeting they had, he believed in fairness and democracy, so being the sweet and caring man he is he always leaves it up to a vote for any and every problem.

Which means he will lose 99% of the time against the Civilian council who loved to shorten ninja's reach and lengthen their own.

"Very well" Danzo mused, walking down the stairs to the final step, having all eyes drown to him as he began to talk, "Naruto Uzumaki, you have been summoned here to lay out a punishment for what you have done to Sasuke Uchiha and your utter disregard for the boundaries that we set for you"

With that said the bickering and the one sided arguments began. The Civilian council began to bring up any and every time Naruto had disobeyed their orders and it seemed to be working for their favor.

After an hour of the discussion, if you could call it that, they decided to vote on the punishment and Danzo was the first to make his vote heard.

"I believe the boy should be banned from ever entering the ninja Academy" he stated, turning to see the hands fly up.

5 out of 16 of the council members were gladly raising his hand to banish the demon from the children and some of their children, two being Mebuki Haruno and Hiashi Hyuga.

Seeing as he needed at least 3 more to make this a stalemate he decided to bring out his trump card.

"People, please listen" he mused, standing in front of the stands that held the Council, "we cannot in danger our next generation to keep this…..experiment near them any further." Looking at the people of the Council he noticed their intrigue and he decided to continue, hoping he wouldn't be stopped by Sarutobi or the experiment he was talking about.

He looked back to see the person he spoke of and just saw his neutral stare, burning a hole in the floor trying not to have any eye contact with these vultures who want to throw him to the wolves for a few minor mistakes.

But deep inside Naruto was boiling with rage once again, was this all he was to them? An experiment? An expendable pawn in their game? He began to wonder why he even stayed here, other than Jiraiya, Asuma, Sarutobi, and Anko he would have left and flattened this place with a snake Summon.

Danzo, smiling at the silence of naruto and began his rant once again, "think about it Council members, as long as Naruto has been in the Academy we have had a mass increase in injuries and trauma in students. He is a loose cannon that cannot be controlled, so I think we need to take him away from the children. Not just for our next generation but for their growth."

As he finished his "speech" he looked to the council for one final verdict from the people. now having time to listen and mull around Danzo's words, three more clan heads raised their hands. Choza Akimichi, the father of Choji Akimichi has always been afraid of the boy especially being near her soft and kind son. Next was Shikaku Nara, the father of Shikamaru Nara the brains of the entire operation of the previous Ino-Shika-Cho. In all honesty he wasn't dumb enough to fall for Danzo's obvious ruz but he truly did have a point, basing it solely on facts Naruto was too dangerous to be left with children.

And finally, the face of the famous three man tag team, Inoichi Yamanaka, father of Ino Yamanaka, and his reason based only on keeping the freak from his beautiful flower known as his Ino.

"Perfect" Danzo cooed, giving off a smirk, or his best imitation of one, seeing as he was a cold and ruthless human-being, "well, Hokage-sama it seems that you have no choice but to go to a tiebreaker" He said seeing as it is an 8 and 8 break between a mix of Council and clan members.

"Not exactly" Naruto countered, finally pulling himself from his staring at the floor and decided it would be best to show some life.

"I don't recall asking you to speak boy!" Danzo hissed.

"I believe since this pertains to me and my future as a ninja I have the right to speak, Danzo-Sama!" Naruto hissed back, sliding out a forked tongue which silenced Danzo, "now, back to the problem at hand. The Hokage does not have to do a tiebreaker, he doesn't have to do anything Danzo-sama. He is the Hokage, the ruler of the Land of Fire, he does what he wants and he shall."

"What are you talkin-" Danzo was about to question but was silenced by the experiment.

"I believe you have forgotten something Danzo, or rather elected to forget" Naruto mused, walking towards the Hokage with his back to the Council, "this isn't a democracy, if he wishes he can do or say whatever he wishes. He is generous enough to allow you bottom feeders to vote and hold meetings out of the goodness of his own heart. He is the Dictator of Konoha, he could have you all beheaded if he so chooses"

With that, everyone's eyes were on the Hokage who was very quiet through the hours they have stood here. His gaze was blocked by his hat, which was overing over his eyes keeping them covered, his arms crossed and gripped tight on his upper forearm.

"Your right Danzo" Sarutobi sighed, "Naruto is too dangerous to keep near the children of our generation."

Naruto, believing his god father would actually be on his side, started to deflate in defeat, he was now thrown under the bus by the person he thought would always be by his side.

He lowered his head and hunched up his shoulders, trying to keep people from seeing his disappointment and rage. He had lost the only thing he made to be, he couldn't be a barker, or a sailor, or a weapon's maker, all he was made and designed to be was a ninja and now…..it's gone.

"So" the Hokage mused, lifting the hat to show his smiling face and bright eyes, "that is why I am taking Naruto from the Academy and giving him a sensei of his own, keeping him far away from any other child while he also holds the title of Special Genin"

The room went silent, most had their jaws on the floor, others just stared dumbfounded at this new development.

"Hokage-sama that is outrageous!" yelled Danzo, turning swiftly on his heel to confront his long time friend, "How could someone that hasn't even taken a Genin test be known as a Special Genin?"

"Danzo" Sarutobi stated, laying his forearms on the stand he stood at, "your arguement was for Naruto to be taken from the academy and for him to be far from the children of the next generation, and so he will be. Being a Special Genin, he will stay mostly far from Konoha with his sensei and besides his track record as an ANBU agent is far more better than some silly Genin exam. He has taken on S rank mission after S rank mission, I think he is more than prepared to be a Genin, hell he could be a full fledged ANBU if I wished him to be."

Hiruzen, now being pleased with the shocked faces of all of the Council members in his room, he turned on his heel and walk towards his office, "Now, seeing as my verdict has been made, this meeting adjourned. We will meet up next week to talk about the budget for our village"

"Wait!" Hissed Mebuki, stopping Sarutobi and Naruto in their track, "this is not even remotely a punishment! At least put him on probation or something, so it is fair and he won't try to do it again"

The Hokage stopped and sighed in defeat, he knew Mebuki wouldn't leave it at that, if she couldn't control Naruto she was going to make his life a living hell.

"Fine Mebuki-san" Hiruzen sighed, "Naruto-kun, you are hereby put under probation. You will be watched over by your Sensei, who will be picked by a later date." He then turned to look Naruto in his eyes with a smirk, "now, come with me Naruto-kun. I have much to talk to you about" he then ushered Naruto to follow which he did, leaving a room full of star craving mad Council members to fester.

"That was rather….interesting, Hokage-sama" Naruto said surprisingly, shocked at what the old war hawk just pulled with his council, not saying he wasn't ecstatic about the new development…..well, as ecstatic as he could feel.

"Yes" Hiruzen chuckled, walking through his door and allowing Naruto to walk through, "I enjoyed seeing Danzo's stoic face explode like a volcano" and with that both Naruto and the Hokage began to laugh and laugh harder at the image of Danzo's shocked and rather red face.

"But Naruto" the Hokage started, snapping from his happy demeanor to a more serious and professional one; followed by Naruto doing the same. "what you did was still considered wrong and the probation still stands. You cannot go on any mission outside of this village for a whole month, leaving you to only be able to do D-rank Mission. Am I clear?"

Taking what he could get, knowing he could have lost his entire ninja career today, Naruto bowed and said, "Hai, is there anything else you need from me Hokage-sama?" he questioned, looking to his leader who pulled out his pipe and light it with a D rated fire jutsu.

"Yes, there is the matter of what sensei you are going to be assigned to" Hiruzen mused, pulling out of a massive stack of paperwork a file. "I believe that Anko Mitarashi would be the best choice for a sensei, seeing as you two already know each other and have gone through numerous missions already"

Unseen by the old war hawk Naruto's eyes slightly bugged, actually surprised and startled by the thought of teaming with Anko. She was a great friend and by far the best kunoichi he has seen work in the field, but being teamed with her and especially after what happened a few minutes ago didn't really inspire confidence.

"I don't think that would be wise Hokage-sama" Naruto stated, shifting on his feet rather nervously, trying his damndest to think of something to say to keep him from doing this.

"Oh, and why is that?" Hiruzen questioned, cocking an eyebrow at Naruto's statement. It was very odd to Hiruzen, normally Naruto would be jumping at the chance to be teamed up with the only person he could stand in this accursed village.

"...because the village needs their top interrogator, I couldn't take her away from the village" Naruto said, his eyes shifting from left and right nervously.

Hearing Naruto's rather lackluster excuse for not having his best friend Anko next to him he noticed their was something wrong with the boy. He seemed nervous, he kept shifting his weight to one foot then the other, his eyes seem twitchy…...well, more twitchy, and worst of all he called him Hokage-sama! When they are alone he drops his odd quirks about rules and titles -at least to the best of his abilities-, he even calls him Grandpa or old man Hiruzen, he never calls him Hokage-sama when they are completely alone at home or at the office unless something is wrong.

"Naruto" Hiruzen started, sitting up in his chair to seem more forceful and engaged in the conversation, "I have known you for 3 years now and I must say you have grown in your time here, physically, mentally, but most importantly emotionally but now that I see you are flustered over just the thought of your best friend being your sensei is making me question all of the progress you have made. Have you learned nothing from your time here?"

"Why is it that you are so nervous about going out on missions with Anko?"

Seeing Hiruzen annoyed with Naruto, he decided it would be in his best interest to tell the old geezer the truth, or at least most of it.

"Like you said Grandpa, I have grown a lot since I have been here. Some of it good and some…...bad" Naruto sadly stated, remembering all the ups and downs he has had here, "I have been allowed to go on secret missions for you and the council for over a year now, I have killed and I have had people try to kill me countless times without even batting an eye, something that I am very good at. It's not that I am bothered by being on a team with Anko….but, I am petrified of losing one of the few people I hold dear." Naruto said, holding his hand to his heart, feeling the slow rhythmic beats start to pick up thanks to his nervousness.

"That's why when I take missions as "the Viper" I take them alone, because if I messed up….I am the only one who dies" now came the memories once again. Today was rather odd, normally Naruto could control his memories pretty well with a little help from Kurami but for some reason they continued to happen more and more as the day goes on.

**Memory 2:**

The room was just a simple coliseum except the only place you could sit and watch was at the very top where Orochimaru and Kabuto stared menacingly down at your performance like gods looking down on their subjects. It was a cylinder shape with 10 caged doors on the walls with cursed marked failures clawing at the bit to escape their prison. Thanks to a little cozing by their "fearless leader" by stating if anyone could kill Naruto or his teammate they would become the new body of Orochimaru, which for some reason was enough to get all of the failures to cheer and aim for their demise.

It was Naruto's 50th run down of his training and he believed he had gotten his tag team down packed. His partner was about two inches taller, had bright orange hair and a light brown stained shirt with matching shorts. His name was simply Juugo, a aggressive beast that was prone to wild outburst thanks to his families Kekkei Genkai known as Senninka or loosely translated to Sage Transformation. He is able to absorb Natural Chakra from anything, from plants to actual people, and use it to from different weapons and transformations with his own body. It was both creepy and fascinating to Naruto, but seeing as he and Juugo are best friends it didn't seem to bother him all that much. Juugo was a very troubled boy, being left alone at such a young age after his clan was whipped off the face of the planet (something he and Naruto had in common) he attached himself to anyone who would show him kindness, seeing as even at a young age he was a raged up monster that could destroy a village with his bare hands.

The first person to see his potential was none other than Orochimaru, who picked him up after he had stolen the sleeping baby known as Naruto from the battle ridden Konoha. Juugo saw Naruto as his little baby brother, he took care of him for as long as he could remember by taking out the stronger more aggressive people who tried to harm Naruto in his sleep, but he wasn't old or strong enough to keep them all from hurting him.

Both soon became friends when Naruto was 6 and Juugo had just hit 16, since he was 10 years Naruto's senior.

Since Juugo stayed in the shadows, Naruto never knew what Juugo had done for him which made him very depressed. He couldn't believe the person that he had risked his life for and watched grow for 6 years remembers nothing of all those times he has protected him…..but he really couldn't blame him.

But, back to the battle at hand. Orochimaru yelled, "begin" releasing the caged animals that were going for blood. They charged on the center where Naruto and Juugo stood back to back, ready for anything. "You ready Juugo?" Naruto asked, looking to his right to see Juugo begin to get that far off look in his eyes as a brown dotted design started to cross his face, he was activating his Sage Transformation.

"Shut up and fight!" was all Juugo said before he dove into the fray with his Senninka activated, turning his arms into these large axes on his forearms as he yelled manically, "die, die, die you worms! I am god here! HAHAHAHAHA"

Naruto just looked in the path of destruction his teammate created and just laughed nervously, scratching his cheek like he used to, "That's Juugo for ya" he thought before turning on his heel and ducked under a roundhouse kick from an attacker before he pulled a bone blade from his forearm and stabbed through the man's extend leg.

Before the man could retract his now bleeding limb it was sliced off by a passing by Juugo with axe blades for forearms and a dozen or so jet like appendages on his back while using excess Natural Energy he wasn't using at the time to propel him across the room like a airplane.

As the man began to fall backwards, Naruto noticed people were now closing in on him. Not wanting to show his hole cards to the room he decided to use a quick and easy method than to use one of his other flashy moves. He ducked down and placed both of his hands on the ground, pushing some of his newly found Kekkei Genkai into the concert below him as the swarm of people continued to circle him.

His attackers jumped into the air to take their final swing at the boy only to be stopped and intern impaled on….. bones.

While the people around him continued to do so he was pushing networks of chakra and to an extent his own bone marrow through the floor and waited for them to get into range so he could end this pathetic excuse for a battle with one attack.

I know it seems rather odd for a 6 year old to be able to not only size up how effective a excuse would be but also not even flinch at the thought of killing a room full of brain dead zombies but this 6 year old is not normal by any means.

After many years under the "care" of Orochimaru he has learned to bury his fear of death and started to believe in the words that were etched into his mind, "survival of the fittest", the words that Naruto at the time lived by.

As the final body dropped both Naruto and the calmed down Juugo meet in the center to discuss their progress.

"Nice job Juugo, you did great out there" he said, raising his hand for a high five but seeing as the much calmer and less….crazy Juugo was a very socially awkward person he just stared at the hand with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nevermind" Naruto said, embarrassed for forgetting his best friends little quirk about being unsociable with anyone except for talking and the occasional hug that lasted far too long for ANY normal human being.

"It is fine Naruto" Juugo finally said, cutting through the awkwardness between the two as he smiled fondly at his brother, "I am glad you are trying to involve me in normal human behavior."

"You know you're a human too?" Naruto said, looking at his friend with a raised eyebrow, "it sounds like you believe you are an alien or something"

"I am not human Naruto" Juugo stated, looking at his blood soaked hands, "I am from a clan of instable lunatics who had bouts of uncontrollable rage that can destroy a village the size of a mountain range and still keep going. That is not human"

"Juugo, don't do this to yourself" Naruto said in a brother sort of way, patting his very tall and older brother on his shoulder -even though he had to be on his tip toes to do so-, "you cannot help the family you are born in and besides, with the Kekkei Genkai they had they couldn't help their rage, it wasn't their fault and its not yours either"

"That's a wonderful thought Naruto, but still…" he couldn't pull his eyes away from his stained hands, "I enjoy it. I enjoy crushing my enemies bones under my feet and I love the feeling of blood splattering on my face. That is not human, that is a monster"

Juugo's eyes were about to swell up with tears only to stop when he sees Naruto's smaller hands hover over his with the same if not more blood on them, "Juugo, killing to protect or defend yourself is not wrong, you did what you had to"

"But you shouldn't enjoy it!" Juugo hissed back, slamming his hands into his head, assaulting himself.

Naruto grabbed his arms and brought them down to his side so he could do no more harm to himself, "and do you believe when I use my red chakra that I am a monster?" Naruto questioned, remembering the training he has had to do to hopefully control the Kyuubi's chakra. Many of those times Juugo was there for support and for damage control since he was the only one who could calm Naruto down from the outside.

"No, of course not!" Juugo said, shocked that Naruto would even ask that question, "you can't help…...it" then it clicked in his head what Naruto had done, he tricked him like he always does in these types of situations.

"You're right, I can't control it and neither can you" Naruto said with a smile that could brighten the sun, "you're powers are strong and unstable, they cannot be fully controlled. Same with my Kyuubi chakra, no matter how much I train I cannot control raw chakra of that magnitude without losing myself in it." He then looked his brother deep in his eyes and said something that made Juugo's heart skip a beat, "you are no monster Juugo, you are my brother."

Juugo, without thinking of anything else, grabbed his brother in a bear hug, lifting the 6 year old off his feet and began to squeeze the life out him with his godlike strength.

"Okay...Juugo….love…..you…...too" Naruto whizzed out, feeling Juugo's grip tighten and was now squishing all of his organ together, "Juugo…...need…...AIR!" he said, feeling the last bit of his precious air start to leave him as his skin turns blue and his eyes start to roll.

Laughing at his brothers antics he noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye, he looked behind him to see a limping failed experiment with a bent and dwarfed blade in his grip, and he was now running towards the two boys.

Thinking quickly, he turned so his body would shield Naruto and dropped the boy, taking the full brunt of the attack to his exposed heart.

Juugo let out a short and raspy gaspe as the sharp blade pierced a portion of his heart, releasing the blood to spurt out of the wound and onto the shocked Naruto, who by they way was petrified, unable to move from his spot. Pulling his blade out, he kicked the dying corpse of Juugo down on top of Naruto who couldn't help but squirm and tear up seeing as his brother was unconsciously pinning him under his own dying body.

Feeling a unbridled rage start to bubble up inside Naruto, red chakra started to rise from his stomach as the attacker starts to inch closer to the now lifeless body of the once rather energetic Juugo. As the chakra finally reached the tip of his head Naruto's body disappeared from sight with one quick burst of speed, leaving the attacked puzzled and down right scared.

The nameless assailant started whip his head back and forth, trying his damndest to find the now missing blonde kid who was pinned his brother's corpse just a second ago. As he turned to his left one last time to try to see even a glimpse of the boy, he was blindsided with a translucent palm strike to his chest that came from a shadowy corner.

The force of the hit sent him sprawling backwards with tremendous speed before it was stopped by one of the cell doors, demolishing it as his body was twisted inside the metal bars that made up the once strong structure.

After a few minutes of silence 2 things happened, the faceless aggressor -now covered in his own blood thanks to the great give of the solid metal bars (sarcasm) - was dragging himself on the ground with one hand seeing as his other one's bones were crushed to a million piece. As for the other thing, well out of the darkness slinked out Naruto on all fours, covered in a liquid like red chakra that oozed hatred and disdain for any living human.

His features were distorted like something out of someone's worst nightmares. His teeth sharpened to a point, his eyes bloodshot and slitted to look like a fox, and one of the strangest things was his whole body in general. Unlike in a normal case with Jinchuurikis, Naruto's first state transformation took a more…..disturbing turn. Taking advantage of his bone controlling kekkei genkai known as Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse: DBP) he has added some more theatrical and deadly visuals to his new transformation.

Where his elbow was, 2 foot long sharp bone spurs shot out, on the heel of his foot was another jutting out piece of bone that looked like a tallon, and finally, on the outline of his spine where four inch long spikes. It truly scared the everlovin' crap out of the broken assailant, seeing as he was frozen in the same dumb look and there was the distinct smell of excrement while a small brown stain on the back of his pants appeared.

"I-I-I'm sorry okay!" he said, finally able to pull himself to a sitting position with his back resting against the circular wall as he stared into the disturbed eyes of a monster.

I will not bore you with the details of what he did to this faceless nobody, he did the usual nine yards, torture, abuse, pound, slice, dice, mall, mane, and castrate the poor bastard before finally ending his suffering with a slow but very painful slice over his throat, letting his blood run like a river.

As the anger started to die down, so did the gruesome body changes. His bone spurs retracted back into his body, his fangs shrunk to their normal size, his eyes morphed back to their unnatural yellow, and his skin turned back to its pale ting.

Staring at his hands in horror, Naruto collapsed to the floor and began to weep. Sure, he was use to killing and slaughtering the competition, but now….that wasn't just killing, that was torture, something a sick twisted individual like Orochimaru would do. And then it hit him, he was just like Orochimaru! The cold way he approaches life, the rather bleak outlook on the lives of others around him, the predatory and calculating stare he gives any and everyone who walks into the room.

He couldn't be more like Orochimaru if he tried.

"Oh how delightful" speak of the devil. Naruto turns to see Orochimaru descending down into the kasum as he sarcastically clapped slowly to add to the effect of Naruto's misery. As Orochimaru touched down he began to walk towards the still warm corpse of Juugo and proceeded to pull out some medical tools such as, a syringe, scalpel, and a sanitary medical bag to hold the skin and muscle tissue was about to take from the fallen Juugo. Naruto, still in a daze did not notice until it was too late what his tormentor as done. He was snapped out of his own thoughts and self pity when he smelled the overabundance of blood being spilled on the floor, he turned to see the horror of what his master had done. He had stripped several portions of skin and muscle from Juugo's body and was now proceeding to draw three syringes full of his still functioning blood.

In a blind fury Naruto charged at Orochimaru with the intent to kill, only to be stopped by a chakra scalpel slicing through his musculatory system, temporarily stopping any movement other than slight spasms.

"Sit Boo Boo sit, good dog" Kabuto hissed out, putting his foot on Naruto's twitching head to add more insult to his already injured pride as a human being.

"Thats enough Kabuto" Orochimaru cooed, standing from his kneeling position next to Juugo and began to walk up the walls once again, "now bring Naruto up, I have a few things to add to his little arsonal"

**End Flashback:**

"Is everything okay Naruto? You had spaced out for a pretty long time" Hiruzen questioned, confused at Naruto's odd stare off into space. He had now stood their in the office for about 10 minutes without saying a word, just at times opening and closing his eyes in a hectic fashion while also balling up his fist.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I was just thinking back to something in particular about my past. I am sorry for taking up your time." And there it is. Once Naruto starts to use titles and formal endings of peoples names he has now put up an emotional wall, blocking any relevant info from coming out.

Hiruzen just sighed, knowing that this meeting will not progress any further if Naruto has already reverted to his "yes Hokage-sama" card. Something he knows all too well.

"Fine Naruto, but my mind is made up. You and Anko will be on a two cell team and you two will meet tomorrow at the entrance of the forest of death, Understood?"

Naruto was reluctant at first, it looked like he was fighting a current but sooner or later he mustered up a, "Hai Hokage-sama" and left as quickly as possible, hoping to god no one asked him to do something….he was not in the mood.

**Middle of the Forest of the Death:**

"God Damnit!" yelled a very uncharacteristic Naruto who was now boiling over with self rage and next sound that came was a massive explosion and then a bloom of smoke arose from the area in the form of a mushroom.

**"What's got your panties in a twist?"** came the voice of Kurami, who had just awoken from her slumber in her bed which Naruto made for her in his mind.

"Not right now Kurami, I need to be alone" Naruto said out loud as he began to pace back and forth as the fire he started with his B-ranked Katon jutsu was still burning.

**"Sure, I'll leave you alone. I just need to find a way to carve myself out of you and then go on my merry way"** Kurami said smugly, her words dripped with sarcasm you could almost slip in it.

"You know what I mean" he retorted.

**"No I don't Naruto-kun. I may be inside you but I can't read your thoughts, talk to me and maybe I can help"** she said with sincerity in her voice, she truly hated seeing Naruto like this, all broken down and confused.

"...Fine, but I don't know what good it will do to talk about it." Naruto sighed out, finally stopping his pacing and used a D-rank Fuuton jutsu to blow out the already spreading flames.

**"You are always so negative about feelings Naruto-kun, let them out"** she encouraged, now moving around in the space she was given by Naruto's mind. A meadow that stretches infinitely from all directions.

"Yeah, well maybe thats because emotions haven't gotten me so far in life. Talking and crying about things never got me anywhere, but attacking, destroying, and maiming has" Naruto retorted, annoyed with the feeling he has bubbling in his stomach.

**"Hey, don't get snippy with me because you are having problems opening up. And don't try and change the subject either, now go on, tell me what's wrong?"** Kurami started, sounding more and more like Naruto's girlfriend everyday.

"Gramp's is making Anko my sensei" Naruto said with a huff, slowly walking around the area as he was trying to find an answer to why he was so confused.

**"What!? How dare he team you up with that evil, man-stealing, tram- I mean, why is that so bad?"** she mumbled, trying to keep her territorial side hidden for the moment so she could be their for Naruto.

"Because, I am doing fine on my own. I don't need someone slowing me down" he said walking over to a tree and started to go to town on it, punches, kicks, combos you name it.

**"Slow you down? Out of the years I have known you, you had never thought of someone tagging along or being your teammate as slowing you down. What's the real reason?"** she said, using her vast knowledge of her Naruto-kun to surgically pick apart his lies like a well trained pro.

"That is the real reason. I have been on solo's for so long it's like second nature to me. I can't adjust to something like that in a moments notice." Naruto said, once again using his spectacular acting skills to try and fool his girlfriend.

**"Try again"** she said with a smug smirk, seeing right through his acts.

"Okay fine! I don't want another life on my conscious okay! I watched as Juugo died and I did nothing, I won't have someone elses blood on my hands again!" he yelled, slamming his fist against the tree bark, cracking it and the stump itself, making it topple over.

As he saw the mighty tree fall over and crash into a smaller congregation of trees, he sat down on the stump of the fallen tree and held his head in his hands….contemplating everything that has transpired.

**"Yeah….not buying it"**

"Damn, you can just pick apart everything can't ya" Naruto said, popping his head right back up to show his face was as neutral as ever. Yes Juugo's death scared him for life but he wouldn't let anyone see it outside of his mind.

**"Now will you tell me why you are so upset"** she asked in a low but sweet tone, hoping this time she wouldn't get just another lie.

"Thats the thing Kurami-chan, I don't know what's wrong" he said truthfully, feeling a knot in the pit of his stomach as he tried to figure out why this decision was bothering him so much.

**"What do you mean?"** she asked

"I just don't know. Everytime I think about teaming up with Anko and having to spend a lot of alone time with her i just feel…..a knot ball up inside my stomach the size of a boulder and I can't stop it. I hate it!" He hissed, grabbing his gut when the thoughts started to come back.

**"Have you ever felt this way before?"** she asked, worried something might be wrong with him.

"Well, yeah actually. It was after I met you. I would get this feeling everytime I saw you or I was close to you, it was weird." he said, looking to the sky as he reminisced on that day, while Kurumi's brain started to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

**"Oh my god!"** she yelled, jumping from her seated position and began to pace just like Naruto was doing before.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, worried something might have happened.

**"You're in love with her aren't you!"**

**And scene! Thank you for reading and please review. Before I go, something has come to my attention about the Harem in this story. One of my reviewers asked for a girl in Naruto's age range to be put in. So, taking that into consideration I decided to add one more in to the Harem, this is the one and only time I will be adding anymore girls into the harem. **

**The final draft of the Harem in Naruto: The Ultimate Test Subject (UTS) is:**

**Anko**

**Fem-Kyuubi**

**Mei**

**Shizune**

**Ayame**

**and...Fem-Haku!**

**Also, one more thing. I have been thinking about my fanfiction and I have been wanting to write a story about the underdogs of the Naruto series. The characters that don't seem to get the spot light as much as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. The kids like Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, etc. So, I want my readers to send me their votes through reviews, just write down the name of a side character or from this list of characters you would enjoy me to write about and I will count it. I will end the voting at the end of the month so please send in you're votes. **

**Chouji**

**Shikamaru**

**Shino**

**Kiba**

**Lee**

**Obito (kid)**

**Kakashi (kid)**

**Itachi (kid)**

**Konohamaru**

**Jiraya (kid)**

**Orochimaru (kid)**

**Asuma (kid)**

**(If you are wondering why their isn't any girl picks on here is because...well, I am not that good at writing for women, sorry. It's just it's easier for me to write male characters because...I am a male. You can send request for a female character, I will write them no problem, but I just feel like I would use to many stereotypes or offend someone if I do something like that seeing as I don't have experience in being a female.)**

**But be warned, these stories will not be fully cannon. Their will be differences, twist, turns, I want to bring their greatness to life instead of other main characters. Sometimes I might just re-write the entire primous of the show to mold around this one single character. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it**


	8. Ch 7 Lover's Quarrel

**Chapter 7**

**Lover's Quarrel: A Love Triangle That Can't End Well**

**I own nothing**

**"You're in love with that man stealing tramp aren't you!"** Yelled Kurami, jumping and raving in her tranquil meadow which was now covered in dark clouds and lightning.

"Love? What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned, genuinely confused about where Kurami got love from his stomach issues.

**"Don't give me that crap! I get it, you getting bored with me aren't you! You're going to trade me up for a younger more looser model!"** Kurami exaserbates dramatically, literally on the brink of tears as she thought of her beloved Naruto trading her up.

"W-w-what? Trade you up? You're not making any sense here Kurami-chan" Naruto said, now completely confused with his girlfriend. Naruto has never been good at reading women emotionally, he can read anyone like a book physically and psychologically but when it comes to emotions of love and of the heart he might as well be brain dead.

**"Fine! Play dumb, but mark my words you and that whore will pay!"** And with that Kurami fades from Naruto's mind and begins to cry while contemplate on how to destroy Anko for taking her Naruto-kun's heart from her. I know what most of you are thinking, "Wow, over reacting much" but in truth she wasn't. Naruto was everything to her, when she wakes up to the moment she falls asleep she can't get him out of her head (maybe because she is literally living inside him, but I digress). He was the first human in over a thousand years to ever try and get to know her on a personal level and now…...someone was trying to take him away from her, even if it was just a weird feeling she knew what was going to happen.

_**"I won't let her take you away from me Naruto-kun, not without a fight"**_ She thought as she whipped her eyes and jumped up from her curled up position, ready to start fighting back.

Once Kurami-chan became silent, Naruto decided to think, seeing as Kurami couldn't read his mind thanks to the complex seal that has been placed on him. Even though the can talk and see each other inside his mindscape, the seal Orochimaru put on him was far more complex than the 5 finger suppression seal. It cut off any link to the Kyuubi, mentally, physically, and even spiritually. Thanks to Jiraiya's vast knowledge on seals he has been able to disable most of it, key word is most. A portion of the seal was still visible on his own seal, stopping Kurami from seeing or hearing his thoughts and the outside world through Naruto's ears.

Having enough time to think he decided it would be a good idea to start training, it will help him clear his head and he can perfect his elemental manipulation, giving him a better handle on his elemental techniques.

He crossed his fingers and summoned out 100 clones and whistled to get the groups attention.

"Okay listen up!" he yelled, seeing his clones stand at attention like a perfect squad, "I want you to split into groups of 4, 25 of you maggots will be working on either earth, wind, or water manipulation techniques. Another group will work on any and all chakra control, I want it to be flawless! Next group will take these Kenjutsu scrolls and start working. And finally, the last 25 will be with me, I need to spar and I want you all to come full force, use any means to beat me. Am I understood!" and like a well oiled machine they were off.

The first 25 divided up the area, one part was for earth manipulation which consisted of using pure earth chakra to split a rock perfectly in two and to be able to collect sediment into a rock. Another works on water by going into the forest, picking some leaves or flowers and drain the liquid from the vegetation, while the final group began to split a leaf with nothing more than wind chakra.

The ones who began to work on their Kenjutsu were given several scrolls on the arts the original wanted to get down. The basics of the Senju's battle stance, seeing as before he left the base of that snake bastard, he stole several scrolls that spanned from the fundamentals of seals to the research Orochimaru did on many of the famous clans.

He then unsealed a few practice swords from a seal he had placed on his arm. He was riddled with seals on his body, several holding important things such as weapons, information, extra pair of clothing, his viper mask, and his sword. Over the years he has become more precocious, ready to face any problem that calls for an alternative solution. He is trying to be proficient in almost every field, his sharingan can help with his genjutsu, his wood and earth style are perfect for his defense. His bone blood release and Kenjutsu practice will help him become more agile and swiftness, his Dust, Fire, and wind release helps with his crowd control and all around power. His electricity and Water release helps devastate in close range. He wanted to be perfect, simply perfect, a unwanted trait he had picked up from his captor.

He then turned his attention to the last group of his clones who stood at the ready, some with kunais drawn, others having bone spurs jutting from their different limbs, and one in particular had pulled his spine completely from his back and was now going to use it like a whip.

"Okay, lets begin. I want to see aggression and commitment people. Come with the intent to kill!" Naruto order, and his clones responded with a loud "Hai" and charged their master.

"Time for some on the job learning" Naruto thought, closing his eyes and then revealed his Sharingan eyes. Seeing as Orochimaru found and killed a rogue Uchiha who seemed to have escaped the clan massacre of his people, the Uchiha had already evolved his eyes to the level of the three tomoe, allowing him to have the full extent of the main three abilities of his eyes. Seeing a person's chakra flow perfectly, predictive capabilities, and to copy any jutsu he sees. It helped with many things especially to cretic his own fighting style, as he watched his clones attack one by one or as a group he can watch them use the styles he has learned and notice the problems they have.

The first to attack was one who was equipped with three bone spurs protruding through his forearm, two on both sides and one right in the middle. He went for several wild swings for his chest and then followed it up with a roundhouse kick. Using his superior sight to his advantage he dodged the swings and blocked the kick with his forearm, he then gripped his leg and flipped him. He spun in mid air and was sent flying by a kick from Naruto, firing off towards a small group of clones, knocking them over like bowling pins.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough" a clone yelled from behind Naruto, narrowly missing him by an inch since the real Naruto saw him run behind i'm not five seconds before.

He dodged quickly, tucking and rolling to the left and threw a kunai towards his clone, catching it between the eyes and dispelling it quickly.

The next one who went for an attack was the wipe clone. He extended the spinal cord and went for an overhead swing, bring it swiftly down on top of the original who was to focused on another incoming clone to notice it. Being taken by surprise the whip cracked down on his unprotected back, making a hard, crisp snap on his skin and causing him to scream in pain, he did tell them to bring it.

He turned to defend himself from another hard smack only to be taken from behind by another doppelganger who tackled him from the side and sent him into a congregation of his own clones who stood their irally.

He then noticed he was surrounded, every clone he created for this spar had created an oval around him, effectively trapping him. He saw 5 of his clones run through a few hand signs in perfect sync, then another row of handsigns, then another, all 25 of his clones have ran through a group of handsigns.

"Fire style: Great Dragon fire" a group of five clones yelled, firing off a enormous plume of flames from their collective mouths, then fusing into one gigantic hellball.

"Lightning Release: Depth Charge" another row of five yelled, collective enough electrical chakra between the five to create one massive streak of Lightning that shot in a erratic beam towards it's intended target.

"Wind Release: Vacuum sphere" They next group yelled, taking a deep breath of air and then exhales several small blast of wind chakra, almost looking as it was a machine gun fire of translucent wind bullets.

"Ten-Finger Drilling Bullet" one set of Naruto clones chimed out, raising their hands in his direction and fired from the tips of their fingers ten, oddly shaped, spinning bullet-like projectiles that were moving at a extremely fast pace.

"Particle release: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu" the chorus of 5 yelled, gather particle chakra into the palms of their hands to create a three dimensional cube with a light dot in the middle. The extended the attack in their hands and fired them at once. All and all it was a massive dome of destruction, on either side naruto looked he was surrounded by A to S ranked jutsu that would put down a Kage if need be. he had to think quick, he flashed through a rather short burst of handsigns and slapped his hands to the ground, calling upon all of the roots and seeds he can find, "Wood Release: Hobi technique!"

Roots began to shoot from the ground, wrapping into a structure of some kind around him. As the attacks etched closer towards Naruto the roof of this shield formed the face of a dragon like mask, signifying it was finished forming. The attacked collided as one in the middle, illuminating the training ground in a hellfire of different colors and elements, alerting one off duty interrogator of someone's presence in her playground.

Anko, taking a mandatory vacation from her job on orders from Ibiki because, apparently she hasn't taken any of her accumulated vacation days and vacations are mandatory in any working establishment. So, not being a social person unless it has to deal with her few friends and Naruto, she decided to spend her first day off in a dark, humid, bug infested forest that was supposed to be secluded. But apparently her little oasis of peace and quiet has been found out by some gaki who has overstepped his boundaries, "_Guess I better pay this little gaki a visit, maybe I can scare the shit out of him while I'm at it"_ she thought wickedly, smirking up a storm as she began to jump through the trees to get to the ruckus.

Anko made it to a clearing just in time to see the light show of the massive combined attack die down, revealing a holey and beaten down wooden dome that was barely standing. She looked to the men standing around the dome and was confused, why did the all look the same? and why did they all have striking reslimplince to Naruto-kun?

She soon come to the conclusion that they WERE Naruto-kun, after that wooden type dome collapsed to reveal Naruto in his true, snake-like form, showing his slightly longer silver hair and the more apparent white snake scales. His clothing was ripped and ragged only leaving him his pants to keep his dignity intact since his basic black shirt was torn and demolished.

As the center naruto dusted himself off he snapped his fingers, dispelling the 25 clones that surrounded him and walked to the center of the training ground, ready to get some meditation in before his other clones were done with their tasks.

He sits down in a lotus position and places his hands on his thigh, relaxs his body, and begins to breath slowly in and out through his nose. He took a sharp intake of air and couldn't help but get the whiff of a distinct odor, a sweet smell of dongo and a specific shampoo that he knows only one person uses.

"Hello Anko" he said, feeling her presence standing next to him. He opened his eyes and looked to his right, seeing his cladly dressed sensei who had her hands on her hips and was looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" he asked, standing from his sit and walked towards her as he releases a seal that was tattooed on his arm, bring out his back up clothing.

He slide on a grey long sleeved shirt and a black sleeveless over shirt with a neon red trim. He looked to Anko and found she was looking him up and down, sizing him up in his new threads and it seemed she liked what she saw.

"No, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I might visit my favorite, scaly friend." she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes playfully and leaning over ever so slightly to show a little bit more of her assets. Naruto just looked to Anko and smirked, he loved how she tried and tease him with her body. Believe me when I say he has no problem in looking at the female form, to him it was like a beautiful piece of art but, having to deal with Kurami's not so subtle temptations on a daily basis, Anko's attempts fell short.

"That's fine" he said, sidestepping her and going towards one of his clones who was waving him over, "but I can't really talk right now, I am extremely busy" he said, taking a scroll his clone had handed him and then it puffed out of existence, along with 24 others.

"Okay, then don't talk. Just listen" she said as she started to shift uncomfortably on the balls of her feet.

Naruto looked up from his scroll and noticed how uncomfortable she looked, "This can't be good" he thought, knowing Anko doesn't show how uncomfortable a situation makes her without their being a damn good reason for it.

"I...I wanted to say….I'm sooo- I'm sorrrrrrr-...I'm sorry. I really didn't want to send you to that damn meeting or tell those old bastards for what happened between you and that stuck up Uchiha but-" Anko explained but was silenced by Naruto's raised hand

"No need Anko" he said, continuing to scan the scroll in his hands, "you were only doing your job…..besides, I know you're not sorry. Anko doesn't feel sorry" he said playfully.

"I know" she said with a smile, "I just didn't want my Naruto-kun mad at me"

"Mad? I don't get mad" he said with a smile, continuing to read his scroll on the Kenjutsu his clones where working on. He knew the memories of his clones would come to him but it is better to read it himself than to just leave it up to memories.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Anko decided she was going to pass the time with a list of questions.

"So, Naruto-kun. What is your favorite type of food?" she questioned.

"Well, I like many forms of steak and barbecue. But, one of my guilty pleasures has to be ramen" he said, not pulling his eyes from the scroll.

"Oh really?" she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, how about you?" he said, feeling slightly uncomfortable with how playful her voice was getting.

"hmmm…..Dango, Dango, and…...Dango!" she said, counting out her list on her fingers playfully.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" she asked with a tint of red reaching her features, showing that even the great and sexy Anko can feel a hint of embarrassment every now and then.

Once the question hit Naruto's ears he looked up from his scroll and looked at the growing blush on Anko's face. "Why in god's name would she ask that?" he thought hysterically, confused and unprepared for that particular question.

An uncomfortable silence came over the two for about 2 minutes before Naruto thought it would be probably easier if he told the truth, maybe he was reading too much into her question? "Nothing much, I normally train until 5 so….I'm pretty much clear." he then brought his attention back to his scroll so Anko didn't notice the light blush on his rather pale skin.

"Well thats good!" she said cheerfully, hopefully hiding her nervousness, "because you're taking me on a date tonight, no exceptions"

Naruto dropped the scroll with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, how is Kurami going to deal with this? She had a literal break down five minutes ago over him being on the same TEAM with Anko, how would she react if she found out about HER Naruto-kun going on a date with Anko, the women she despises more than anyone.

_"I can't"_ Naruto thought, feeling a small bead of sweat drop from his brow as he continued to stare off into space.

_"Yes you can"_ a more deeper and slightly more crazy voice chimed in.

_"Shut it! I don't want to talk to you anymore, people already think I am crazy enough without having an alter ego arguing with me!"_ Naruto yelled in his mind, trying to push his more Psychotic side down.

_"You can't get rid of me that easily Naruto, I am you and you have to listen to me!"_ the more psychotic side of Naruto spoke, pushing himself from the darkness Naruto had tried to bury him in for all these years.

_"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't need you anymore, just go away. I want to be normal!"_ Naruto yelled back into the depths of the darkest parts of his mind

_"Normal!? You can never be normal! You are a freak, an experimental disaster, but that bitch Kurami keeps filling your head with non-sense! That's why you should go with Anko, it will crush that stupid fox faced whore's little heart, leaving me and you to be one once again!"_ he laughed out minical, pushing ever so slightly through the darkness, getting a foothold once again in the light.

Over the 3 and a half years Naruto has been living in Konoha he has been trying harder and harder to be normal and was making slow progress. One of his major steps in becoming normal was to push back his insane counterpart so only the normal, more rational side remained. What he didn't know was he could never get ride of his psychotic half, it was part of him, this psychotic counterpart held many of Naruto's abilities such as his affinities for water, earth, and fire while also having his Particle release and Juugo's Sage Absorption. In truth, he needed his insanity just like his insanity needed him.

_"N-No, I couldn't do that to Kurami-chan. I couldn't!"_ he hissed back, trying to silence his doppelgangers influence.

As Naruto continued to fight with his dark side he stood there like a statue , leaving a very nervous Anko to deal with her own paranoid thoughts

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you ask him that? Of course he doesn't want to go on a date with a freak like me!"_ (Ironic) she thought as she looked down to her hands, trying not to let Naruto see her apparent blush. Even though Anko walks around in barely anything and continuously yells out how sexy she is, she is very insecure about herself and hates almost everything about her. Her hair, her eyes, her complexion, everything! Her friends Kurenai, Hana, and Yugao have tried their damndest to make her stop being so hard on herself but she wouldn't have it, she just doesn't see someone beautiful when she looks in the mirror every morning.

"Look, Anko." Naruto said, finally snapping out of his trance with his insane counterpart, "I don't think-"

"Don't worry about it" she said, cutting him off before he said the words that would break her heart, "It was a joke, I was just messin' with ya! Besides, why would I want to date a kid, huh? I am the great and sexy Anko Mitarashi, I can't be seen going out with a teenager, it would hurt my rep" she said with a smirk, trying to hide her heartbreak.

Taken back by what she said Naruto just gave her a small but hurt smile and said, "understood" and started to walk off, dispelling his last 25 clones with a snap of his finger, leaving behind a very sad and depressed Anko.

_"What the hell was that all about?"_ Naruto thought, jumping into the trees overhead and headed towards his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku ramen.

_"Women are a crazy bunch, huh?"_ INaruto (Insane Naruto) mused, beginning to laugh at the irony of it.

_"Why are you still talking! I thought you should be buried deep inside my subconscious!"_ Naruto yelled, annoyed at his doppelganger who seemed to just keep popping up out of freaking nowhere, like a damn tumor.

_"You can't get rid of me buddy boy, so get used to it."_ INaruto said with a smirk, "_but I know you don't want to talk about me, you want to talk about what the hell happened back there don't ya? and you can't really talk to Kurami seeing as she is so jealous of Anko. So, why don't you talk to your old pal, huh?"_ he said with a wicked smirk evident on his lips, hoping he can drive a wedge between his neutral counterpart and the thorn in his side, Kurami.

"_What, talk to you about my problems? Are you crazy?"_ he asked, only to get a loud and rather obnoxious laugh from his darker half.

_"Crazy? yes. But that's not the point. You shouldn't keep all of that stuff bottled up my friend, let it out. Tell old Naruto what's botherin' ya"_ he said with as much sincerity as his black heart could muster.

_"...Fine, but you will sit there while I snack on some ramen and say nothing while I am speaking! I don't want feed back, I don't want laughing, just sit there, shut up, and listen to my problems"_ Naruto ordered with authority as he jumped over the gate that surrounded the forest of death and began to walk towards his favorite ramen stand.

_"Of course Naruto, anything for you"_ he said with a crazy smile growing on his face as the darkness that subdued him began to lift just a little. _"Just a little more"_ he whispered to himself as he felt the hold of the darkness weaken, as long as Naruto continued to talk the more his hold on his darker half started to slip.

**Back with Anko:**

After watching her one true love just dash away she sadly plopped on the ground and began to cry, slow at first, almost like she was trying to force them back but then her will broke and she let the water works fall. She covered her shame with her hands over her eyes, wanting to keep some pride even though no one was around it still hurt her ego to cry over some boy! She was part of the Ice Queen Kunoichis, a group of 4 ladies who technically demolish any man who hurt them, other women, or where unsavable perverts like Jiraiya & Kakashi. How could she let a man get the best of her like this? Wasn't she stronger than this? Wasn't she better than this? How could she allow a man to snake his way into her heart so badly that she weeps at the hint of his rejection? It was pathetic!

"Anko!" she heard someone yell from a distance. She quickly began to clean herself up, she wiped away the tears and straightened up her trench coat, she then stood up pretended to be productive, she started to stretch out her muscles and other parts of her body to seem like she was getting ready to do something.

The one who yelled came into view and it seemed she was being followed by 2 others. The first to land in the field from the tree tops was the red eyed fire-cracker known as Kurenai, she wore her traditional red mesh armour blouse with the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns.

Following close behind her was the second member of the Ice Queen Kunoichi's, Hana Inuzuka, a brash but loving woman who had two canine companions on either side of her. She wore a Jounin vest with the traditional brown underclothing of most jounins of her stature.

And finally, the last to land was the ANBU captain everyone respects and fears, Yugao uzuki, the purple haired beauty who is every man's desire. Yugao wears a porcelain mask the resembles a cat with three red stripes. She also wears the standard ANBU uniform that consisted of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back.

The all flock towards Anko who still pretended to stretch. The first to speak was the dog lover Hana who reached Anko first with a worried expression, "Anko, are you okay?" she questioned, getting Anko's attention.

"Me? Of course I am, why wouldn't I?" She said with one of the biggest but fakest smiles she could muster up, her sadness still evident in her eyes.

"We saw an explosion that lit up this place" Hana said with a look of confusion on her face, "how could you have not seen it?"

"Oh, that" she said, continuing the fake smile as she gestures towards the creator Naruto left from his training, "some kid decided to train here, I scared him off though. No one uses my playground without my permission." she said with phony provoto.

Kurenai went towards the creator and noticed the protruding wood and the vast damage that a mere "kid" could never do no his own. She looked back and noticed the slight staining and smear on Anko's modest amount of makeup, "she was crying?" Kurenai deducted, walking back to her friend.

"Kid huh?" she asked, finding a small patch of black cloth that was feet from the hole, she picked it up and found out it was the scruff of a shirt that still had the tag in it, it was a size adult medium, far to big for a "kid" to wear.

"Yeah, he was really obnoxious. Seriously, I wanted to knock his block off!" she said with fake irritation.

"Kids don't wear size adult medium, do they?" she said, handing the group the tattered fabric. Hana and Yugao looked it over and then looked to Anko, who was now sporting a light blush and seemed very nervous.

"Y-Y-Yeah, when I say kid I mean someone younger than me. You know that" she said, flashing her friends a grin while rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Anko, your makeup is running" Kurenai said, using her more neutral voice so as to not convey her feelings. In all honesty Kurenai is a sweet, loving, and caring individual who would die to protect those closest to her, but when it came to people lying to her, friend or not, she seemed to switch to a cold and rather creepy approach when dealing with it.

"Oh, this?" she said, running her finger under her eye to see her finger covered in mascara, "the twerp must have used a water jutsu, most have made my makeup run." she chuckled nervously.

"ANKO!" Kurenai yelled, breaking her cold persona and showed her more caring but aggressive side, "you know I hate when people lie to me! So, who did this and why were you crying?" she questioned, her glare dying to to show the worried gaze of a concerned friend.

All eyes were on Anko now as the other two who seemed to be discussing something stopped their own conversation and turned to Anko, who now was nervously swaying and began to play with the trim of her fishnet shirt.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't been crying, Anko doesn't cry!" She said harshly, glaring at her friends hoping that would stop them from asking any more questions.

"Anko, it's okay" Hana spoke, walking to her friends side and placed her hand on her shoulder, trying to get closer to comfort her.

"Yeah, we all cry once and a while" Yugao said with a smile.

"Will you guys just get off my back!" she yelled, pushing Hana's hand off her shoulder and stumbled backwards, having her own confused feelings blind her to her friends help.

"Anko! What has gotten into you?" Kurenai yelled, outraged at her friends puzzling emotional changes.

"Nothing has gotten into me, I am just fine! Peachy even!" she yelled back, a few tears spilling down her cheek. "I mean why wouldn't I be" she said, running her hands through her hair quickly, messing up her perfect pineapple shape hair and knocking loose the hair band that kept it all in place, "I just ruined my only shot at…..at happiness, because I was afraid. I was afraid of rejection, I was afraid that…..that the only man I have ever loved would hate me just like I hate myself" she weeped, finally breaking down, releasing all of her pent up aggression as she drops to her knees.

Her friends quickly went to her side, consoling her with anyway the knew how. From simple pats on the backs to cooing in her ear of things she needed to hear to boost her dwindling self esteem. Kurenai was the first to speak out, "It's fine, just let it out" She said kindly as she patted her friend on the back.

"I-I-I'm fine now, thank you." Anko said after a few minutes of sobs, she stood and wiped her eyes on her trench coat sleeve.

"Anko, you are nowhere near fine." Yugao said, standing with her friends as they began to circle Anko, hoping to get the answers they wanted.

"Now, can you please tell us what the hell is happening with you?" Kurenai mentioned, getting a light blush from Anko and a nervous shudder.

"O-O-Okay….heres what happened"

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it and please review.**

**Also, the poll I had created for a topic or character to focus on has finally come to a end and the lucky person that was chosen was...SHINO! Bug boy will be treated to the full AU Treatment, giving him the spot light he has never gotten. **

**Basic facts:**

**Shino will be with Hinata, Will not change that...at all**

**Same team placements**

**Many things will not be cannon (AU means Alternate Universe) so I will change the history books to make Shino more prominent and technically the main man in this Universe! **


	9. Ch 8 Ramen and Midnight Training

**Chapter 8**

**Ramen and Midnight Training: Naruto's payment**

**I own nothing**

"And then, before I was even able to get the words out of my mouth she cuts me off. Babbling about how she needed a real man, not some kid." Naruto yells outright, digging into the freshly made bowl of Ramen that was placed before him. For about 2 hours now Naruto has sat in Ichiraku Ramen, yelling at the top of his lungs to no one in particular about his dealings with Anko, from the moment he met her in the interrogation room to now.

_"I know, I was there. I heard everything"_ His own insanity mumbled, tired of hearing the same old thing countless times.

"But did you feel it!? I could see in her eyes she was disgusted, almost like she couldn't stand the sight of me! What did I do wrong?" He questioned, grabbing his drink from his side and took a swig, feeling fireworks go off in his head as the Sake worked its magic. Of course he couldn't get drunk, it was one of the concreted rules of being a Jinchuuriki, Alcohol was burned off so quickly you would die from Alcohol poisoning before you even got a simple buzz. But, with Naruto, the Sake didn't get him drunk but it set of a fizz in his brain, probably his brain cells dying one by one but it was an amazing feeling, something Naruto has become kinda addicted to.

_"Look, women are complicated. You probably just need to give her some space"_ he retorted back to himself.

"BAH! What do you know about girls anyway?" Naruto said bitterly, placing his chopsticks down and began to drink the broth, unaware of the woman that stood behind the counter, replacing her father.

While Naruto was deep in his own little world the restaurant's owner, Teuchi, stepped out for a bit to go and restock on the basics, noodles, broth ingredients, radishes, etc. Leaving his 18 year old daughter, Ayame to watch over the shop. At first she had no problem with it, she has done it many times before and seeing as it was getting close to closing time all she really needed to do was run through some quick prep work and wait for the last customer to finish.

As she continued on with her prep work for tomorrow's lunch rush in the back of the restaurant she couldn't help overhear Naruto's one sided conversation, wondering who he could be talking too. She came up to the front only to see a empty restaurant with Naruto sitting at the bar, arguing with himself as he gulped down sake and wolfed down Ramen.

Before now she really hasn't meet Naruto. Everytime he came to her father's restaurant was when she was off duty or on a break, she was never able to see him in person. The only bases she had on him was the countless rumors spread around the village. His ill temperament with new people, his violent tendencies, some even say we was insane….and seeing as he was talking to himself, that rumor might hold some truth. Soon enough though, she started to get intrigued with the story Naruto was unintentionally wiving for her, everything he said seemed to create this mood of different emotions in her. Happiness, anger, sorrow, his tale was like an intriguing movie and she loved to hear about it….but soon, every movie has it's ending.

Naruto soon stopped his guzzling to found a petite woman standing before him. She was a very slender girl with long, brown hair and eyes, plus fair skin. She wore a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna that kept her hair in place. She seemed to be in a daze, giving off a tranced look at Naruto as he slowly lowered his bowl and wiped his mouth clean of his guilty pleasure.

"Can I help you?" He questioned roughly, highly uncomfortable having a complete stranger stare at him. She soon snapped out of her daze and looked away, her face red with embarrassment.

"Ummm, n-n-no. I was just…...ummmm." She stuttered nervously, pulling on the hem of her apron. Now trust me, Ayame is not a nervous woman by any means, she actually is extremely outgoing and fun when you get to know her, but with Naruto…...his reputation has put her a little on edge.

Was he the bastard that the whole village as portrayed him to be? Or was he different, a nice, kind, and gentle man who just needed someone to believe in him.

"Look, are you going to keep staring at me all day or what?" He asked bitterly, picking up his last bottle of Sake and let the remaining liquid fall down his throat, burning like hell on the way down.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry. I don't mean to stare" She said timidly, still very nervous on how to interact with this new and rather odd customer.

"What's your name anyway?" He questioned, taking his stacks of bowls and began to walk to the back, doing one of his long standing friends a favor. Him and Teuchi were very close, hell he was almost like a father to Naruto, always helping and sometimes protecting him by trying to squash any rumors that walked through his doors. But, even though Naruto knew Teuchi had a daughter, he has never actually met her or even bothered to know her name, he had enough going through his mind, he didn't need a name of someone who might soon grow to hate him, like everyone in this damned village.

He takes the bowls to the back and set them in the sink, he then switches on the water and begins to scrub out the older bowls first, breaking off the crusted on remaining noodles and wiping away the broth that stained the bowls.

"I-I'm Ayame, Teuchi's daughter." She answered back, her nerves calming down slowly as she walked to Naruto's side, "what are you doing?" she questioned, wondering why a paying customer would actually clean his bowls.

"Well Ayame, as your father's favorite customers I don't feel like making him have to work harder than he already has too." He explained, finishing with his fourth bowl and placed it off to the side. " So, we decided that I help him by washing and putting away my mountain of ramen bowls and he gives me a modest discount. Not enough that he feels ripped off but enough to where it doesn't empty my wallet."

"Oh, that's nice of you." She said thoughtfully, wondering where people thought he was a heartless monster.

"I guess." He said coldly, drying the last bowl up and placing it on top of the already massive stack. "It's just something I owe your father, nothing more." he said, picking up the stack and taken them to the front, placing them on racks under the bar. He finished as quickly as he started, his hands moving in a blur, placing the bowls down in the perfect area, fitting the perfect groove that has been etched into the wood over time.

"Well, better get going" he said, brushing past Ayame and began to leave only to be stopped by Ayame's quivering voice.

"W-W-Wait!" She said hesitantly, regretting her decision to call out seeing as everything she wanted to ask or say had flown from her mind once he turned around. She looked in to his oddly multi-colored eyes and couldn't help but feel something inside, she didn't know what though. It may sound crazy, seeing as she had just met him not five minutes ago, but she felt her heart was melting when she looked into those ever changing pools.

"Yes?" Naruto retorted, turning to look at the dazed waitress with a cocked eyebrow.

Coming up with nothing, she decided to pull from her memory, trying to think of anything to keep him here so she could remember what she needed to say. Soon enough a conversation piece popped into the waitress's head, she looked him in the eyes and said, "I-I-I know a lot about woman!" with oddly placed confidence, almost as if what she said was a stroke of pure genius.

"What?" Naruto questioned, looking to Ayame as if she was crazy.

Her face was brushed with a red tint, feeling embarrassed that she just blurted out a random sentence without thinking of a comeback. "Y-Y-You said, "What do you know about girls anyway". Well, I know alot about them, seeing as I am one."

"Oh yeah" He said matter of factly, snapping his fingers when the memory came to him. He then turned to her and said as politely as he could, "sorry about that, I was talking to myself. You don't have to-" but he was soon cut off by Ayame.

"No! I-I would love to help." She said happily, she always loved being helpful.

Naruto just smiled, "Look, I appreciate the offer but I don't talk about stuff like this with strangers." He then turned on his heels and started to go through the curtains that hung in the doorway.

"A-Are you sure?" She questioned, saddened to see him just nod his head.

He was soon out of sight from the waitress, leaving her to contemplate this…..odd feeling deep down in her chest. She couldn't explain it, no one could. The tightness of her chest, the fast rhythm of her heart beat pounding like a drum, her palms feeling cold and clammy.

"W-What is this?" she questioned, sliding down to the floor as she held her hands to her chest, trying to calm the beating of her heart. She soon regained her composure, taking deep intakes of air like she was an addict and stood up, dusted off her apron, and walked to the back, trying to find something to do to take her mind off of it.

She decided to clean the front, seeing as she would have to do that before she closed the place down anyway. She grabbed a broom, mop, and a old hand rag, filled up a bucket full of soapy water and took it all to the front, ready to scrub this place down from top to bottom. She started with the solid black stone skillet, scraping off the burned pasta and the stained remnants of the broth. She then reached for the bar but found a little ticket resting next to a puddle of broth.

"What's this?" She questioned, picking up the little piece of paper and started to examine it. Soon enough the piece of paper was crumbled in her hand and a fire burned in her eyes. She slammed her hand on the table and yelled at the top of her lungs, "THAT BASTARD! HE DIDN'T EVEN PAY FOR HIS DAMN MEAL!" then she bolted from her father's restaurant in search for the "bastard" that skipped out on his tab.

**Random Training Ground:**

"Well, I got time to kill" Naruto mumbled, jumping from one tree to another until he found his destination. A secluded area, a completely barren land that allowed him to go hog wild with no one finding him. After his little run in with the waitress he decided, since the sun was still up and he didn't really have a social life outside of the Academy, he was going to find his little slice of heaven and train some more.

His disturbing desire to be perfect in his fighting style has become an unhealthy obsession with him. Everyday after the Academy he would rush to an empty training field, work his body to it's limit, take a slight break to carbo load, then back to training until the moon was set over him, indicating it was time for him to go home. Sometimes, when the new moon sets, he can stay outside training for hours without even knowing. Sometimes the Hokage would send search parties after him only to find him practicing his skills to the point he could puke, and at times he did.

He was addicted to being the best he could be to the point of berating himself if he failed. He knew that perfection was the only thing he could be if he was ever going to kill his creator, the man who made him the way we was today. If that Snake bastard could kill an army of ANBU then Naruto had to kill twice as many. If Orochimaru knew 300 jutsus, Naruto needed to know 600; his whole life was now revolving around the idea he had to be better than Orochimaru in every way, no exceptions! If he wasn't training physically he was training his mind like a muscle, reading book after book, scroll after scroll on anything he could get his hands on. Battle tactics, interrogation mechanics, jutsu scrolls, taijutsu scrolls, everything!

He found the center of his desolated playground and took a seat, crossing his legs in a meditative stance and took in a deep, cleansing breath, clearing his mind of his prior problems and obligations. After about 3 minutes of complete silence he produced a large scroll from a seal in his arm, he then unfolded the massive scroll on the ground to reveal several seals inside the scroll with labels running below the differently decorated seals.

"Hmmm, lets see…...I worked on my swordsmanship last week…...and my staff technique was worked on the week before. So…" He trailed off, dropping to one knee over one of the seals on his scroll and applied chakra, releasing two massive daggers. "I guess my dagger training is the winner." He chuckled, picking up the hefty weapons and gently tossed them in his hands, getting used to the weight.

Every weapon Naruto owned were treated like the perfect instruments of death the were meant to be, but….these knives were something else entirely.

The two beautifully crafted, battle ready, full tang knives were fitted with a strong and durable finger guard etched into the hand guard that hovered over the crimson red wood handle. the massive blade clocked in at 20 ½ inches, proving it meant business. The blade itself had a unique look to it, having two grooves in the blade, allowing the already deadly blade to have more cutting power, if that was even possible. But it wasn't the look or the size of this blade that made it so important to Naruto, it was that he created these massive blade's of destruction. With his two bare hands he crafted these behemoths with little to no problem, thanks to an EXTENSIVE book on blacksmithing.

"Okay, let's get this started." He said cheerily, ready to rip into some unsuspecting clones with his doom bringers. He slide his blades into their hand crafted sheaths that were strapped to his belt and crossed his fingers, creating 60 clones who seemed ready for a fight.

Without a single word spoken, the original charged into the army of his clones, taking the all by surprise. He reached the front one with unseen speed, taking him out by tackling him to the ground and stabbing him through the bottom of his jaw, puffing him from existence. Quickly recovering from seeing one of their own being sliced and diced, the clones converged on Naruto, ready to teach their "Creator" a lesson.

Unseen by the brawling army of Naruto's was a brown haired beauty emerge from the thick brush the surrounded the circular training field. Her apron ripped thinks to the thorns and jagged low hanging branches from the trees and bushes. Her hair was now a mess, being thrown from it's neat little perch on her shoulder by the tight and unforgiving forest area around them. Even her robe wasn't safe from the tangled mess. Rips and tears littered her starched white robe, which by now wasn't so starch white, forcing her to take off her button up robe and tie it around her waist, revealing her other tight, white, short sleeved shirt under it.

It was safe to say she was not happy, her normally nice and calm features were covered by dirt and twisted into a snarl and her eyes wide with rage, all directed at the brawling blond that had just finished his fight. He now towered over his final clone who laid sprawled out on the ground. He delivered the final blow with a swift slash to his throat, bursting the clone like a needle to a balloon.

"Well that was rather quick." He said with a smirk, spinning his left blade with his middle finger sticking from the finger guard, "I guess I am just too good with my beauties." He slides his blades back into there holster and started for his scroll, only to be sidetracked by the image of a heavily breathing woman staring daggers at him.

'Who's that?' He thought, getting a response from his more theatrical side.

_"I don't know but she looks hot! She looks like an ANIMAL!"_ he howls like a wolf, showing off a odd perverse side to Naruto's psyche.

'Something is wrong with you!' Naruto yelled in his mind, silencing his insanity for now. He looked at the woman and he had to admit, his insanity was right, she did look very attractive. You see, Naruto wasn't really for the uppity, clean world he lives in. His whole life he was surrounded by filth and grime so….he soon became used to it, and at times attracted to more…...wild, untamed woman. Why do you think he is attracted to an sexually provocative interrogator and a demon fox that could rip him in half with a snap of her fingers?

"Ummm miss, is everything alright?" he unconsciously questioned, his mouth and tongue moving with a mind of their own.

"Am I alright!?" she hissed, glaring at the spaced out snake charmer, "I am far from it!"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry…...I guess" he said, completely confused at the sudden hostility from this random stranger.

"You guess!" she yelled, stomping towards Naruto, who was slowly backing up, not stupid enough to allow a angry woman get more ground on him, "I have lost my favorite pair of shoes, been bitch slapped by prickly branches, had to rip out several strands of my hair just to get here and all you've got to say for yourself is that you GUESS YOU'RE SORRY!" she screamed, rushing Naruto before he could back up any more; tackling the unprepared snake to the ground.

Thinking quickly Naruto rolled, using her own momentum against her to allow him to land on top of her; pinning her arms down with his and staring down the deranged woman eye to eye.

She tried to pry her arms from his death grip but to no avail, she soon tired out her own resistance and just layed there, limply. Naruto's strong stare stayed on her until her fighting spirit dwindled, letting him loosen his grip on her wrist. His stare soon dwindled as well, giving way to a more sympathetic gaze that seemed to calm this wild women. The more her twisted features softened the easier it was for Naruto to recognize her, her deep brown hair and eyes, her ripped and destroyed apron.

"Ayame?" Naruto questioned curiously, releasing her from his grip and allowing her to sit up. She just brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and brought her knees to her chest, embarrassment gripping her once again.

_"I can't believe it! I just made a fool of myself again, in front of the same guy no less. Why can't I just be….be nor-"_ she was thinking, only to feel something a little coarse but warm rub against her cheek.

She looked up to see Naruto, the cold, steely bastard wiping the dirt and grime from her cheek. At first she was stunned and confused, why would help her? She tackled him five seconds ago and yet he is cleaning her up. His face stayed a neutral mask as he wetted the end of the cloth with his tongue and started to wipe the dirt from her forehead next.

She jerked back a bit, not wanting his saliva on her almost like a child wouldn't want their parent's spit on them. He just grabbed her gently by the back of her head to hold her still and went over her forehead while saying, "Will you just sit still. You look like a mess" with a smile breaking through his neutral mask, letting Ayame see a slight piece of Naruto's humanity.

She just giggled lightly and said, "I wouldn't be such a mess if you remembered to pay your bill" she then reaches into her pocket and pulls out the balled up tan piece of paper.

He grabs the crumbled up ticket and places it to the side, continueing with his cleaning of Ayame, "that can wait," he says, licking another side and bring it to her other cheek. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Naruto stopped grooming Ayame and picked up the balled up piece of paper, unfolding it as he said, "Okay, now that that's out of the way. Let's see what I can d-" but he stopped once he saw the price.

"500 DOLLARS!" he yelled, scanning the bill over and over again only to come to the end, 500 written with big red letters.

(I am going to use Dollars instead of other money systems, sorry if you wanted something more integrated to the mythos of Naruto)

"Yep" She said playfully, untying her button up top and sliding it over her shoulders, keeping her warm as the night air started to creep in as the sun started to set.

"T-There's got to be some mistake here" he said hysterically, jabbing it towards Ayame who just cocked an eyebrow.

"You ate at least 100 bowls of ramen, what did you think it would cost." She questioned sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Naruto's animated antics.

"I eat when I am depressed!" He moaned out, trying to defend his gorge fest.

"Depressed?" she questioned, calming Naruto's rant slightly as his animated features cooled to a simple stare at the bill.

"Yeah, depressed." he said, wrapping the bumpy paper with his thumb, "I…...don't really have a good grip on my emotions."

"Is that why everyone calls you….." she trailed off, trying to find the proper word to substitute crazy.

"Insane?" Naruto finished for her, looking to her with a slight smirk.

"Yeah" she said slowly, lowering her gaze to her clasped together hands.

He just laughed a weak laugh and said, "It's fine, I have been called worse." he looked to the stars that just started to appear in the split sky. On one part of the infinite sky was the last dwindling remains of the sunlight, trying to keep itself from being snuffed out. And on the other was the growing darkness of the night sky, it's tiny lights sparkling through the darkness as it swallowed the last light for the night.

"Hell, I don't blame them for thinking I am insane." he said solemnly, his multi-colored eyes twinkling with the stars, "I don't really put up the best case for myself. Talking to myself, cutting myself off from any normal human contact, snapping on anyone who disrespects my friends….devolving a person's worth by the attributes I see." his voice caught, something was making it really hard for this stone cold killer talk about this...touchy feely bull crap.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, giving Naruto her full, undivided attention as he technically bared his soul to her, well, at least part of it anyway.

"When I meet a new person, whether its for a hour or a second, I break them down like a formula to a question I can't solve."

"...Did you do that to me?" she questioned, nervous at the answer.

Naruto just looked at her from the corner of his eyes before looking back to the heavens, "yes, I did. Would you like to hear it?" he questioned, getting a hesitant "yes" from Ayame.

He looked her in the eyes before beginning his list, "When I first met you, you seemed nervous, unfocused, and very ditsy" he said harshly, seeing his words left a sting in the waitress. she was about to say something only to see him hold his hand up to silence her, "but, I soon realized it wasn't your personality that made you so…..ditsy, it was the rumors that surrounded me. You were scared, scared of what I might do and what I was capable of. Am I right?" he questioned, getting a slow nod from the transfixed brunette.

"Then, when you began to speak to me I realized you were trying to weigh the rumors to what you saw. A trait I have not seen in someone in a long time…..a very welcomed trait. I also saw you were easy to startle or fluster, but that could be chalked up to your attitude towards meeting new people and your helpful nature." He smiled warmly, but hiding it from Ayame, trying to keep a bit of his bastard fasade going for a little bit more.

"When me and you were wrestling over there I noticed your hands are callused, meaning you are a hard worker. I also saw slight burn marks on our wrist, making me think you aren't the most coordinated person." He laughed lightly at the cute pout Ayame gave him.

"Wow" she said with a growing blush, "if I didn't know any better I would think you have been stalking me." she said with a smile.

"Haha, funny." he said with a sarcastic laugh, "but, your father does talks highly of you. Sometimes we would have entire conversations about you."

"R-Really?" she asked nervously, "what did he say?" she questioned, hoping her father didn't divulge anything that was too embarrassing.

"How proud of you he is" Naruto said with a authority, seeing a smile creepy on the waitress's face, "How you try your hardest to be helpful to everyone. How you are the hardest worker he has ever seen….He even told me you haven't had a date in about 5 years." the smile was short lived.

"That old bastard!" Ayame hissed, clutching her fist in rage as her hatred was rekindled, but it was aimed at another, "How dare he talk about my love life!"

Naruto just sat back and watched, laughing lightly at her antics. Soon enough, the moon rested over them, bathing them with the moon's low light as they started to get ready to leave. Naruto was about to say his goodbye but remembered the bill, he sighed and walked up to Ayame who looked at him questionably.

"Look" he said sheepishly, "I can't pay this bill. I would ask Sarutobi to do me a favor but I already owe him about $4,000 for…...certain damages. So, is there anyway I can work this off, I have no problem in working at the restaurant part time." he said respectfully. Naruto Uzumaki may be many things, but he is a man of his word and when he owes something he will pay it off…..just not right away.

Ayame placed her index finger on her chin in thought, wondering what she could do for Naruto. They could use another hand in the kitchen, but it wouldn't be permanent and she wanted a little more time with Naruto than just a few work induced meet and greets. Then it struck her! She looked at Naruto, leaned forward and said in her cutest fashion, "Okay Naruto-kun, I know a job that fits just right with you." she said sweetly.

_"Naruto-kun?"_ he thought before retorting to her very vague sentence with, "okay, what is it?"

She reached out to Naruto and poked him in the chest playfully, "You, my little mystery, will be….." she pulled her finger from his strong chest and then pointed cutely at herself, "will be my sensei."

There was a pause, a long pause, a VERY long pause, the wind even seemed to stop in mid woosh when that bombshell was dropped. Ayame, the quiet but very friendly waitress we all know and love, wants to learn from Naruto! The most insane individual in the borders of the Leaf village!

"I-I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" Naruto questioned, cupping his hand behind his ear so he could definitely hear her correctly, because there was no way in HELL he hear what she said right.

"I said that you are going to be my sensei. Isn't that great!" she said joyfully, clapping her hands together in excitement

"Why would you want me to be your sensei! You can't even use chakra." he barked hysterically, grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her a bit only to see her happy expression stuck on her face.

"I know that! But that doesn't mean I can't learn how to use weapons. I saw your skills with knifes, I want to learn to be that good." She said with a smile, making the vein on Naruto's head grow. "Besides, being a civilian doesn't mean I have to be weak."

"W-Why don't I work at the restaurant. You must need more workers" he questioned.

"Nope, we have no room for anyone except my father and I. Sorry" She lied, turning from Naruto to keep him from seeing her tell. Her tell was always so easy to spot when she lied, her left eyebrow began to twitch uncontrollably, and the worse the lie the strong the eyebrow twitched, it was like her body couldn't handle lying.

"Why do you even want to learn to fight? Why would a waitress need to learn this?" he asked to the back of Ayame's head who was trying to get her left eyebrow under control.

"Just because!" she yelled, hoping her loud voice would detour Naruto from praying any further.

"...Why would you want to be taught by me? Tenten and her family would probably love to have a new apprentice to pass on their weapon secrets too." he questioned once again, trying from every angle to detour Ayame from wanting to be his student.

"Why not?" she questioned, shrugging her shoulders, enraging Naruto even more.

"Because I am insane!" he yelled, bring up a very valid point.

"Not true. I have spent almost the whole day with you and you seem fine. A bit rough around the edges but a good man. Besides, who better to smooth out those edges than your own, personal student?" she questioned, stomping out Naruto's one and only excuse left.

"But…...but-" he was about to say only to be cut off by Ayame turning around and giving off a cute little pout.

"Now listen here Naruto, it's either you take me on as your apprentice or…" she trailed off, thinking of what she could possibly rope him in for. She couldn't say she could throw him in jail because he might actually take that route, she couldn't threaten him with death because no one other than the Hokage or Sannin could probably subdue him long enough for him to be killed. Then, the most brilliant plan popped into her evil little mind. She inched closer to his face and whispered in his ear every so slowly. "If you don't take me as your student, you will never have ramen at our restaurant ever again."

And those few words were enough to break Naruto's resolve. He couldn't live without Ichiraku's ramen!...I mean, he wasn't addicted to it, HE COULD QUIT ANYTIME HE WANTED TOO! But, he couldn't go on living if he knew he couldn't eat his guilty pleasure, and cupped ramen taste like cardboard to the way Ayame and her father cooked it. So, reluctantly, he agreed.

He and Ayame shook on it and said they would meet up in the same place at about 6:00 in the morning, 5 hours before he had to meet up with Anko to get his first D rank mission as a registered Ninja. He helped Ayame to her home, seeing as she wasn't the most graceful coming into the training ground, and maneuvering it on her own in the dark would not be easy. He dropped her off at her shared house with her father and left, but not before Ayame gave him a harmless yet, oddly tender kiss on his cheek.

He soon arrived at his home where he was greeted by his favorite "Uncle" Asuma Sarutobi, sitting outside with a cigarette in one hand and his trademark lighter in the other. He brought the cigarette to his lips and took a quick drag, releasing it soon after through his nose, like a dragon breathing smoke.

"Well, look who decided to show up" He said jokingly.

"Didn't Hiruzen tell you to stop smoking in the compound?" Naruto questioned, trying to deflect Asuma's attention.

"No" He said sheepishly, "he said don't smoke "inside" the Compound itself. and as you can see" he said, gesturing to the outside bench he sat on, "I am outside."

"Smart ass" Naruto said sarcastically rolling his eyes as he pushed open the door to the compound, ready to finally end this long and tremendously stressful day.

**Thank you and please review**


End file.
